Pip and Damien
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Pip has always felt alone, but never as much so as when his guardian abandons him. All he wants now is to be loved by someone, anyone, but never thought that he'd find it with the most evil teen alive.
1. Introduction 1: Pip

_Inspired by the GL poem, _Love and Hate _by soras-girl-74, on DeviantART. (This isn't a GL fanfic, actually, it's a BL, but it goes along the same line/principle as it.)_

_**Attention!:**__ There will be Mpreg in this._

_((I am still working on _Heroes Rise Again_, but this came to mind and I wanna know what y'all think of it.))_

…

_Introduction 1: Pip_

The blonde British teen named Pip Pirrip stared up at the starry night sky as he sat down on a bench in front of Stark's Pond. He brushed the strands of his hair that fell from the front of the dark gray beret to rest in front of his golden eyes. He loved clear summer nights, it gave him a chance to not only actually wear a red t-shirt with his usual dark gray shorts, but it allowed him to just relax and clear his mind. That's what he'd miss whenever he had to go to England for college in only a few months - he had to live with his roommate near the university for a month before the semester began - the quiet summer nights of South Park, Colorado.

Pip lowered his head to look at the dirty pond in front of him. In the faint moonlight, the water looked black and beautiful with the bright green lily pads, some of which actually had pure white lilies on top of them. A light breeze blew past, sending the slightest ripples across the water. He smiled at the sight, the mild beauty of night couldn't be seen during the day no matter how hard one tried to look for it.

But as much as he loved how beautiful the night was, he had to admit that he'd prefer to be under a roof.

It had been nearly a week since the blonde had slept safe in a house. The woman he'd been living with had suddenly decided to go to New York City with her sister without warning him. He'd gotten home one day to find the doors locked and a note on the door telling him to stay with a friend for three weeks. It hadn't even been a week and he was already hating living in the park, in alleys, and in abandoned cars near his friend Kenny McCormick's house. He supposed he could've asked one of his friends, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny, Tweek Tweak, or even Clyde Donovan, but he'd hate to impose.

Suddenly Pip shivered and wrapped his arms around his torso as he drew his legs close to his chest. There hadn't been a gust of cold wind or anything, it was just that he felt like someone or something was watching him…closely. He nervously looked at the scarce amount of trees around and behind him that lined a short path leading to the buildings of the main street through the small mountain town.

After a moment to allow the feeling of being watched to pass, Pip relaxed against the bench again. No one was around, at least he hoped so. As long as there wasn't anyone hiding in the trees anyway.

He looked back up at the dotted velvet sky and smiled again. "Such a peaceful night," he murmured.

Smoothly, a pair of pale white arms wrapped around the Brit's shoulders. A black tattoo of a snake wrapped around a thorned cross adorned the right forearm and the nails of the hands were painted jet black. The tall black-haired, red-eyed teen behind Pip smirked and breathed into his ear, "Hello there, my Pip."


	2. Introduction 2: Damien

_Introduction 2: Damien_

_Hell,_ the black-haired teen named Damien sighed and turned away from the bright red lake of fire his house was on the beach of, _is so boring._

The piercing screams of the damned that usually could send the anti-Christ into a wonderful deep sleep just couldn't tonight. He had to look for something else to get to sleep since Satan, his father, kept all of the sleep medicine locked up somewhere Damien couldn't find or see, even with Hell's looking glass. His black combat boots crunched softly on the blood tinted rocks lining the beach as he walked to the eastern side of the lake. Sometimes a walk around the lake of fire would tire him, but that was rare. That wasn't why he was walking around the lake anyway.

At hearing a particularly loud screech, Damien stopped and had his red eyes sweep across the surface of the lake. He looked up as he realized the screech was coming from a falling, flaming body. Yet another soul denied paradise. He wondered absently what the person had done to be sent here as he watched it fall into the lake, which lead to Limbo, where it would be judged by King Minos.

Damien walked over to the edge of the lake with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his baggy dark blue jeans and glanced down past the fire to see what's considered by most to be the first circle of Hell, Limbo. In reality, it was the second circle, the first was the one where Damien lived with his father, though since the only soul to escape back to Earth, Dante had left that circle out of _The Inferno_, it remained unnamed. (The final circle, Treachery, was where Satan worked - mostly torturing Dante since his final death.)

He sighed and turned from the lake as he saw the decrepit hand and arm of King Minos toss the soul of someone down a fissure to be sent to the circle he judged them for. He grabbed onto a thin black towering rock that extended from the high ceiling to the rocks of the beach and turned sharply onto a narrow path leading to where a small puddle of blood was rippling constantly from the exact center.

All Damien wanted was some entertainment or something to make him fall asleep. It had become oddly hard to sleep the past week, so he'd taken to going to Hell's looking glass to check on a certain blonde British boy his age that lived in a small mountain town in Colorado. He knelt down in front of the puddle and stared down into it as it glowed white and showed the image of a blonde teen sitting on a park bench and staring into a darkened pond in front of him.

Damien sighed and ran one hand through his shaggy black hair. He'd been angered at the guardian of the blonde for just abandoning him to go on a road trip with her sister, but he wasn't sure if he should go to Earth to help the teen. At seeing the blonde wrap his arms around himself and pull his knees to his chest, Damien made his decision. He was going to Earth.

Before he stepped into the looking glass - an instant portal to the living realm - he pulled off his black sweater since he remembered it was summer there. He could feel the eyes of the demons flying past staring at his hard, toned torso. His chest and abs gleamed with the usual sweat from his wearing a sweater constantly, though he never noticed it. On his right muscled forearm was the black tattoo of a snake wrapped around a thorned cross. He grabbed onto the silver inverted cross necklace he wore so it wouldn't fly off and stepped forward into the puddle of blood.

Red temporarily surrounded him before he found himself standing right behind the blonde teen. Damien smirked and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of his crush. He felt the teen stiffen as he breathed into his ear, "Hello there, my Pip."

…

_**A/N: **__Yes, I combined the images of the Hell depicted in South Park and _The Inferno_. I thought that's be kinda cool. X3 Also, Happy Easter everyone!_


	3. What He Needs

_Chapter 1: What He Needs_

"Who…?" Pip's head whipped around find his eyes locking with the eyes of the boy he hadn't seen in years. "D-Damien? Is that you?"

Damien smiled and released the blonde so he could stand. He remembered him! He had been afraid that Pip had forgotten all about him and would freak out when he looked back at him, thinking he was some pervert. "I'm glad to see that you remember me."

"But of course I do," Pip smiled in return, "you were the only one to talk with me in primary school."

Damien's lips formed a tight line. "No one spoke to you after I left?" He found it hard to believe that he had really been Pip's only friend throughout elementary school, the blonde was so kind and honest. How could no one be friends with him?

He shook his head. "No, not a soul. I finally became mates with Kyle in junior high, and then with Stan at the beginning of high school, but it did take some time. What's wrong?"

The anti-Christ's face was covered in shock. Pip had made the leap from pariah to boyfriend in a polyamorous relationship? How did **that** happen? And how did he miss it? "Y-You've been dating?"

Pip tilted his head to the side just slightly, making Damien turn light red as he realized how cute it made the Brit look. "Dating? Oh heavens no. I suppose there was a part of me that wanted to date Kyle or Stan, but I haven't. Actually, I was only involved with Kenny during junior year of high school because he was trying to get in my pants the entire time. Shortly after he did, we…well, we were through."

Oh, he meant "mate" as in "friend," not an actual mate, Damien realized. It took an extra few seconds, but what Pip had ended with finally hit him. Kenny had **used** him? What the hell? Damien ground his teeth together. "That son-of-a-bitch," he growled out.

"Damien?" Pip leaned forward and braced himself on the back of the park bench to look the anti-Christ directly in the eyes. "What is it?"

Regardless of his anger, Damien couldn't help but think the slight upturn of the blonde's golden eyes looking innocently up at him was adorable. He turned light red again and turned his head away so Pip couldn't see. "I just… Why would anyone use you like that?"

"Well, it's really my own fault," he straightened back up and began to innocently grind the toe of his dark gray sneaker into the grass and his hands linked behind his back, "I should have known that Kenny would just use me. I mean, every person knows he is about sex. But," he shrugged, "that doesn't matter anymore. It was over a year ago."

Damien walked around the park bench and grabbed the Brit by his shoulders. "It 'doesn't matter?' Pip, you were **used**, taken advantage of! It doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" When a shocked look past over Damien's face, Pip continued, "These things happen Damien, and there's nothing anyone can do to prevent it. Dwelling on it doesn't change the fact that it happened."

Damien sighed and pulled Pip against him. "At least tell me you yelled at him."

"Well, n-no, but it really was my fault anyway."

"Godammit Pip!" What was wrong with Pip? Why was he still so nice? He needed to grow some fucking balls!

Pip rested his forehead against Damien's bare chest as his hands trailed down the noirette's front, his fingers running over every bump and crease that made up the muscles of the teen he was leaning against without realizing it. By the time he did, his hands were at the top of Damien's pants and said anti-Christ was getting hard. Damien moaned quietly as his mind wandered off to think of what Pip was getting close to doing. At hearing Damien's moan, Pip turned the brightest shade of red possible and backed out of his arms.

"U-Um, I should p-probably get going," the blonde stuttered out. He turned to run off but found his wrist caught by the noirette, causing him to stop. "Damien, please, I really should be getting home."

"Home? You mean that house your 'guardian' locked up without even telling you?" Damien's eyes narrowed.

Pip looked back at the anti-Christ with surprise. He really thought that Damien wouldn't know? "Well, that's because Dalia," he stopped for a moment and then mumbled, "hasn't seen her sister in…a long…time."

"Bullshit," Damien growled. "She could've **at least** left the door unlocked for you! That's not the sign of a home; it's the sign of a place you need to leave."

"…I can't just leave though," Pip muttered, "I'm still expected to live there until I have to move away for university in England. I'm not yet eighteen."

Damien sighed deeply. He hated that Pip was being stubborn, but he could tell just from the look of absolute certainty in his eyes. "Well, if you're not gonna move completely out…at least live with me in my apartment until Dalia returns."

Pip blinked. "What?" Damien was **offering **him a place to stay? He wasn't sure if he should accept. "I…I don't want to impose…I'll be fine–What're you doing?" He turned bright red again as the noirette scooped him into his arms bridal style.

"Taking you to my home." He smirked at the blonde playfully as he took long, quick strides down the street towards where he kept an apartment for the rare days he visited Earth.

"Oh my," Pip's arms flew around Damien's neck so he wouldn't fall, "please put me down. I can walk."

"You'll run off."

"…Well, I…I just don't want to be in the way…"

"You won't be. Besides, you really need a shower," Damien teased.

"I have taken showers!"

"More than just a quick rinse after gym class babe." He rolled his eyes. Pip really did stink, he smelled like a mixture of sweat, wet dog, and rancid garbage, while he looked like he just rolled through a pile of dirt - at least, his clothes did - and his hair was completely greasy. He obviously hadn't had a proper shower in a while.

"'B-Babe?'" Pip squeaked.

Damien rolled his eyes again. "It's just a title Pip, calm down."

Pip turned red again. "Oh, uh, y-you're right…sorry." He should've known. He's been in America long enough to catch onto American slang, but he supposed he probably left Britain at an inopportune time for him to learn new terms that he hadn't already known. It probably wasn't that though, it was probably the fact that a friend he hadn't seen in years was being overly informal, (this was more likely of course).

Damien smiled at the sight of the flustered Brit. He looked too cute when he was embarrassed! "You shouldn't apologize," he placed Pip back onto his feet but kept an arm hooked firmly around his thin waist as he stopped in front of his apartment door, "for something I said."

Pip's lips tightened into a straight line and his hands laced together in a prayer-like way in front of his chest when he realized there was no escape from the noirette. "Okay," he murmured.

Damien opened the door and gently pushed at Pip's lower back until he walked inside. The apartment was under furnished, having only an old jet back couch and a small TV sitting on a small TV stand in the living room; a single twin sized bed covered sloppily with a blood red comforter and a jet black sheet with one uncovered stained pillow was in the one bedroom; and a few washed plates and cups, and a single bowl sat on the ceramic tiled counter near the silver sink in the kitchen. The anti-Christ shut and locked the door behind him, he saw Pip tense at the sound of the gears clicking into place as the deadbolt locked. The poor blonde really looked uncomfortable, and Damien assumed it was because either, a) Pip realized he was being hit on, (which Damien wasn't trying to hide anyway), or b) Pip really thought he was imposing on his friend, (which he wasn't doing at all since Damien had insisted).

Damien walked forward and hooked his arm around Pip's waist again to lead him to the bathroom. "You need to take a shower. I'll lend you some of my night clothes for the night and we can go get your clothes washed tomorrow morning."

"Oh, uh, thank you Damien." Pip smiled and walked into the bathroom. He stopped when he saw there was no shower curtain at all for the white ceramic bathtub/shower. Actually, there was only the bare minimum in the small bathroom: a small mirror, a single toothbrush, a large tube of toothpaste, a brush and a comb, and a cheap wild flower scented air freshener next to a roll of toilet paper on the back tank. "Um, Damien…!"

"What?" Damien called back from his room, where he was searching for some night clothes that would fit Pip on the top shelf of his closet.

"There's no shower curtain in here."

He shrugged as he handed a pair of black night pants and a baggy white t-shirt to Pip. "No need for one. I'm rarely here, and when I am, I'm **usually** alone."

"Oh."

He pointed at the cabinet under the sink. "Towels are under the sink. You might wanna lay one on the floor next to the tub." He grabbed the doorknob. "Are you hungry?"

Pip shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I had lunch today."

Damien rolled his eyes. "You sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay… If you get hungry at any point in time, tell me. I keep some non-perishables in the cabinets."

"I shall."

Damien swung the door shut and stood there staring at the light wood door until he heard the shower start. When he heard the water running, he turned into the kitchen and reached into his fridge for a Mountain Dew. Normally he would reach for one of the Budweiser beers he always kept in the fridge, but he knew that alcohol could even get to him and he could easily lose control with Pip there. He didn't want that. Yes, he wanted to be with Pip, but he wanted it to be when he was aware of himself and only if Pip was willing.

He couldn't explain it, but there was something about that blonde haired golden eyed teen that pushed down his hate and brought out the miniscule amount of good in him. That's what he needed, someone to see the good in him and ignore he evil, someone who he could be himself with, someone worth protecting and even dying for. He needed Pip.


	4. Movie Night

_Chapter 2: Movie Night_

Pip stepped out of the bathtub and onto the soaked white bath towel he'd laid down next to the tub to the tiled floor wouldn't turn into a pond. He grabbed the second towel he'd set on the sink on other side of the bathroom and quickly dried off. He pulled on the night pants Damien was letting him wear and looked in the mirror at himself. Even he had to admit that he looked a lot better, his hair now hung softly around his face, still dripping with water, his pale, lean chest was tinted just slightly red from the hot water. He felt a lot better after the shower, especially since his only showers had been quick five minute ones after gym class.

Remembering that brought a question to the Brit's mind: How had Damien known he hadn't had an actual shower in that long? And for that matter, how'd Damien find him? Pip wasn't sure if he could explain it, though the thought of the noirette's residence in Hell did come to mind. He slipped into the white t-shirt and tried drying off his hair a little more before tossing the towel on top of a few others Damien had piled near the toilet. He walked back out into the living room and joined the anti-Christ on the couch to watch the movie currently playing on the screen.

At the sight of a man dressed in rags with a leather mask covering his face, wielding a chainsaw, Pip cringed and then grabbed onto Damien's arm. "W-What movie is this?" He squeaked out.

Damien smirked. "One of my favorites, the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Oh my…" Pip buried his face into Damien's shoulder as Leatherface grabbed a girl, Pam, and threw her on a meat hook.

Damien turned his eyes from the movie and smiled reassuringly at the blonde cowering into his shoulder, though he couldn't see it. "It's just a movie babe."

"N-No! It's based off of a true story!"

He rolled his eyes. "It says that at the beginning of the movie, but it's not. The movie is loosely based off of the murderer Ed Gein, there was **no** real Leatherface or inbred, cannibal Sawyer family from backwoods Texas."

Pip looked up at Damien's face; every feature there said he was telling the truth. He nodded and tried to look back at the screen, which Damien had accidentally paused where Pam was still being shown impaled on the meat hook, but couldn't. He buried his face back into the noirette's shoulder. "It still terrifies me," he muttered.

Damien sighed quietly and clicked the stop button on the DVD player's remote. When the image disappeared from the screen, he gently tapped the top of Pip's head with the silver remote. "I turned it off."

Pip glanced back over at the screen, relieved to see the blue screen with the letters JVC in the middle. He hoped Damien wouldn't be cruel and push the play button now that he was looking at the TV screen, and luckily he wasn't. The anti-Christ freed his arm from Pip's grasp and knelt down in front of his TV stand where a DVD player and two small stacks of movies could be now be seen. Most of his movies were old slasher, thriller, and psychological suspense films - his favorite being Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho, also loosely based on the murderer Ed Gein - nothing Pip would probably be too interested in. (_I should probably go to the store and let him pick out a few movies tomorrow,_ Damien thought with a light blush. The thought of watching a cheesy romance made him sick, but he'd endure it.) The one movie he had he thought Pip might be able to stand watching was still incredibly violent, but it was tame compared to the others.

He grabbed the Japanese action movie and showed the front of the box, which had a class of Japanese students and their "instructor" on the front with the words "COULD YOU KILL YOUR BEST FRIEND?" at the bottom under the title, to Pip. "What about this? It's the only thing I have that's relatively tame."

"What is it?" Pip asked as his head tilted to the side cutely once again.

Though he wasn't looking, Damien knew Pip had tilted his head and smiled. "The movie version of Koushun Takami's _Battle Royale_. It's violent, but it's not scary, I promise."

"Okay then!" Pip said with a small smile. "Let's watch it!"

Damien chuckled and exchanged the DVD for The Texas Chainsaw Massacre for Battle Royale. When the DVD menu showed up on the screen, Damien crawled back over to the couch and somehow snaked his way behind Pip so that the Brit was sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder; not caring at Pip's heart was threatening to jump from his chest at the contact.

Slowly, Damien reached for the DVD remote, nearly tipping him and Pip over onto their sides on the couch in the process, and pressed the play button so the movie would start.

As the epic opening music began to play and the Japanese words and English subtitles came onto the screen, Pip used all of his will to focus on the screen and not on the teen whose arms he was in. He didn't hate the contact, it was just strange. He hadn't seen or heard from Damien since the day he left to go back to Hell, and suddenly they were so close that Pip could feel Damien's rapid heartbeat against his back. Damien had never been so touchy feely in elementary school and the one time Pip had touched his shoulder reassuringly he glared at him and threatened to light him on fire. He couldn't help but wonder what had suddenly made Damien hang all over him from the moment they met once again at Stark's Pond.

Damien smiled slightly as he saw Pip was really trying to focus in on the movie, though the media uproar at the beginning over a young girl covered in blood made the blonde cringe back into him. He saw Pip's face turn a slight shade of red when he realized the arms around his waist squeezed him reassuringly and lovingly. He stared at the side of Pip's face, trying to gauge any and all reactions to the movie and to him being so close, until the action began to pick up about twenty minutes into the movie; he looked at the screen but pulled Pip closer to him as he leaned back against the couch.

Unlike before, Damien couldn't get lost in the violence and blood the Japanese movie, the distraction in his arms kept that from happening. He moved his head so that his cheek was against Pip's, now blazing red with an embarrassed blush. Damien just smiled. It was so adorable how embarrassed the Brit was getting from the mild contact, he couldn't help but to wonder how red Pip's face would get if he did something more.

Because he's been able to finally focus completely on the movie, Pip jumped slightly as he felt a hand rubbing his thigh slowly. His face turned the brightest shade of red it ever had and he began to tremble. What was Damien doing? Sitting behind him was one thing, but rubbing his thigh…? Pip felt that was getting close to crossing the line, which Damien successfully did when his hand traveled up to the waist band of the night pants and slipped into them easily.

"D-Damien," Pip squeaked out nervously, "what on Earth a-are you doing?"

"We're playing a game," Damien whispered into the blonde's ear, "called 'Are You Nervous.'"

"Yes, I am **very** nervous! You win, okay…?"

He smiled seductively at Pip when he turned his head to look him in his eyes. "You must not be too nervous to be going commando tonight." His hand traveled to Pip's dick, he ran one finger slowly up and down it, causing the smaller teen to shudder.

"I…I don't have any e-extra," he gulped, "knickers."

Damien chuckled and planted a kiss on Pip's thin lips as his hand wrapped around the blonde's dick and began moving back and forth in a rhythmic motion intended to get him hard. When Pip was hard, his hand picked up its pace, stroking him faster; his tongue forced its way into the Brit's mouth so that he could fully taste the teen he'd been wanting for months. On impulse, Pip moaned loudly as their lips parted for a brief moment and his hips bucked to meet Damien's hand, moving faster and faster to match the noirette's movements.

After only a few minutes, as Damien was licking the sweat from his neck, Pip moaned out, "I'm about to come…!"

"Do it," Damien breathed into Pip's ear, "come for me."

Pip laced his fingers in Damien's hair and released everything onto Damien's hand and night pants as he allowed an ecstatic cry to escape from his throat. He twitched against Damien's chest and panted, watching as Damien lifted his semen covered hand to his lips and licked it with a lusted smirk. "You taste good babe." He held his hand at Pip's lips. "Clean me off?"

Pip obediently lapped the rest of his semen from Damien's hand and then looked innocently back into the anti-Christ's red eyes, his own still glazed over with lust. "Why did you do that?"

Smirking, Damien planted another chaste kiss on Pip's lips. "To relax you. Did it work?"

Pip weakly nodded and kept his eyes locked with Damien's regardless of the rapid gunfire noises and girls' screams coming from the TV. He'd never experienced such a wonderful release; when him and Kenny had sex, Kenny hadn't cared about Pip's pleasure, just his own, so when it was over, Pip had to finish himself since Kenny was done and falling asleep. He relaxed against Damien's chest and let his eyes fall closed. _Damien really loves physical contact now…_


	5. His Developed Feelings

_Chapter 3: His Developed Feelings_

"Pip," Damien drawling softly as he gently poked the blonde's arm, "wake up babe."

Slowly, Pip stirred and opened his eyes to see the credits of Battle Royale going by. He looked back at Damien sleepily, just now realizing he was still in the noirette's arms. "What time is it?" He yawned and stretched a bit.

"Almost one in the morning." The anti-Christ turned the DVD player and TV off, and then threw the remotes off to the side.

The Brit groaned and slowly stood as Damien did. "I have church in the morning."

Damien raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Church?"

"Yeah."

He rolled his eyes and scooped Pip into his arms bridal style. He couldn't understand why Pip still went to church, especially after he dated Kenny for that time. "Why do you still go to church?"

"Is that a problem?" He muttered as he leaned against Damien's chest and closed his eyes again. He was still tired from their "game" earlier, he instantly relaxed and very nearly fell asleep again as he was placed on the soft twin-sized bed.

Damien shrugged and lay down on the bed next to Pip after dropping his jeans to the ground so he was only in his stark white boxers. He pulled the red comforter up and over them, holding the blonde against his front so they could cuddle under the thick blanket. "Not really, it's just confusing," he muttered.

"How so?"

The noirette smiled just slightly and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's neck. "I'm not so sure the priest takes kindly to you anymore, right…?"

"N-No…not really, but I still go…"

Damien sighed quietly and rested his head just behind Pip's, his face buried in the now dry locks of his blonde hair. He stared straight ahead through the darkness at the wall he knew his bed was pushed up against. His mind was trying to wrap around having to let Pip go to church tomorrow. Everyone would find out just by looking at him that he'd found a place to stay until his guardian returned from New York. And if he knew Pip, he'd be honest and tell them. The priest would just **love** to hear that the innocent Brit was staying with the anti-Christ!

_Until Pip's guardian returns…_ His face dropped at the thought of having only a little bit of time with Pip. When he felt and heard the blonde's breathing even out, he tightened his arm around his torso and began to trace random spirals on Pip's chest underneath the night shirt. _I don't want you to leave me…_

Damien inhaled the scent of Pip's hair, which smelled like his Axe shampoo but somehow better. He smiled and slipped his eyes closed as he planted another kiss on the back of Pip's neck. Did he really have to go back to Dalia? Damien couldn't help but think that there was something he could do or say that would convince the woman to let Pip just live with him. He'd have to get a bigger bed of course, and he'd have to just tell his father to kiss his ass because he wouldn't be going back to Hell. No, he'd stay on Earth to be with Pip, to defend him, to take care of him when he got sick, and to be able to hold and kiss him everyday. He smiled. He really wanted to just **be** with Pip, if he could just have that for what was left of his life, he'd be happy.

But unless he could convince Dalia to let Pip move in with him, and then convince Pip to not go to England for college, he wouldn't get that chance. The only problem he had with his own plan though was that he'd be asking Pip to give up everything he'd worked so hard for just so they could be together. It was in his nature to be selfish and take whatever he wanted when he wanted it, but he couldn't help but to feel completely and totally awful when he thought about doing just that to Pip. Why was this happening? True, he'd loved someone almost exactly the same way a few years back, but his feelings for Pip were much stronger. He **wouldn't** take what he wanted from the blonde; he knew if he did then he would just feel low. Why? Because he loved Pip.

Damien smiled. Yes, he knew now why it was that he had come back to Earth. Not because he was bored, wanted to get away from his father and new boy toy, or even just to say "hi." It was because the small infatuation he'd come to have over watching the blonde had turned into full-blown love without him realizing it. He sat up against his elbow and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Pip's cheek. He chuckled as the blonde made a low tired noise and snuggled closer to him.

He laid back down and let his eyes fall closed. He was tired but didn't want to fall asleep quite yet. Damien knew that when he woke up tomorrow, Pip would already be gone for church instead of the place he wanted him to be, right there, in his arms.

…_The Next Day – 8 am_…

Yawning and stretching, Damien opened his eyes to sunlight pouring from the small window in the living room next to the door and into the bedroom. He groaned and moved one hand to cover his eyes from the rays of light. Why was the black out curtain open? He never opened the damn thing when he was there. Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed and dragged his feet into the living room to shut the curtain.

He jerked the curtain shut over the window and blinked at the sight of a note taped to the curtain. He pulled it off of the curtain and smiled at the words on the page.

_I would like to thank you for letting me stay here. Meet me at the church around noon and we can go somewhere so I can buy you lunch as a thanks._

–_Pip_

Damien placed the note on a counter in the kitchen and started a pot of coffee to brew while he was in the shower. Unlike Pip, he didn't care about the water from the shower pooling onto the floor as he washed off. He had enough skill to stay on his feet after stepping onto the tile in the bathroom, so he just threw a towel down on the water that had gathered on the floor and dried off with another towel. He wrapped that same towel around his waist and walked over to the bedroom for some clothes.

He pulled on a pair of boxers, dark jean shorts, and a tight black muscle shirt that showed off his frame in time for the coffee pot to beep, signaling it finishing. He quickly ran a brush through his hair and then walked out into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of black coffee.

Damien plopped down onto his couch and turned on the TV to the Alternative radio station in time to hear Panic! At the Disco's _"Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"_ begin. He smirked and relaxed against the back of the couch with his coffee. He liked Panic! At the Disco, this being his favorite song by them.

He couldn't wait to meet Pip for lunch. He wondered where they'd go for lunch. Maybe when they got lunch he'd tell his blonde Brit how he felt, about the love in his heart…but he wasn't sure. Hey, even the anti-Christ can get nervous when in love!


	6. Trouble With the Church

_Chapter 4: Trouble With the Church_

…_7:54 am_…

Pip glanced around at the other people in the church as he sat down in a middle pew quietly. Everyone was shooting him weird looks, probably because of the clothes he'd borrowed from Damien that morning, a jet black sleeveless turtleneck that hung off of his thin frame and a pair of black Hawk shorts held onto his waist with a silver studded black belt. He could tell everyone knew he'd found a place to stay simply from his choice of clothes, but the fact that his blonde hair was razor straight and gleaming with cleanliness again gave them an absolute confirmation. But they just couldn't figure out **who** he was staying with, and the murmurs weren't quiet.

"I bet he's staying with that new family," one person said.

"Someone saw him being carried by some stranger to the apartment complex near Stark's Park," another whispered.

"Really? You don't think he's selling himself for shelter do you?" A woman asked the person that just spoke, his voice full of shock.

Pip hung his head to hide his face behind a curtain of hair. He hated that even a single person thought that he was whoring himself out for a place to stay, but it wasn't like he was going to correct them. If someone asked, he'd tell them he was staying with Damien, but no one had, they were just speculating, which would spread wild rumors. He didn't care all too much though since he'd be back with his guardian in a few weeks.

"Hey dude," the blonde looked over as a black-haired teen in a brown t-shirt and dark slacks sat next to him, "I see you've found a place to stay."

Pip smiled at his friend. "Hello there Stan. Yes, I have, and I'm very happy I did."

Stan smiled too. "I'm glad you did too, I'll be sure to tell Kyle." That was one thing that confused Pip, no, not that Stan and Kyle were dating, but that the priest never bothered them about it like he had bothered Pip about Kenny. Then again, everyone knew the two would be together for years, so Father Maxi must've just accepted it as an inevitability.

"Why thank you. I know Kyle's been dreadfully worried."

"No problem. So," he leaned against the back of the pew and stared straight ahead as everyone began to sit down, "can I ask who you're staying with?"

Pip looked forward too. "Of course. Damien showed up out of the blue last night and offered me a place to stay until Dalia returns."

"Damien?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "That weird kid from elementary who there for like a week before he had to leave with Satan?"

Pip nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's him."

"Isn't he the anti-Christ dude?" The entire church suddenly fell silent at Stan's question. Everyone in front of him glanced back at the blonde and everyone behind him stared at the back of his head, even Father Maxi was waiting to start the sermon until Pip answered the question.

The Brit's eyes traveled from accusing face to worried face to accusing face, he was suddenly uncomfortable being there and a little scared to answer the question. The "game" him and Damien had played last night suddenly came to the front of his mind, causing a deep blush to cross his face. He was not in a good situation and he knew it. Regardless, he said as confidently as he had before, "Yes, I do believe so. But he **is** a good person," he added when everyone's eyes began to glare daggers - with the exception of Stan. "He's offered me shelter, food, and clothing without asking anything in return. I don't believe Damien deserves the title 'anti-Christ,' he's too good to be that."

Stan smiled slightly. "You could be right if he really helped you like that."

"He did."

Father Maxi cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. He didn't look happy at the announcement of Pip's temporary living arrangement. "Philip Pirrip," he said a tad angrily, "could I have a quick word with you?"

"But what about the sermon Father?"

"It can wait." He pointed off to the side towards the dark wood door leading to his office. "Now."

Reluctantly, Pip stood and walked over to the door Father Maxi was now standing by with his ankle-high boots echoing off of the marble floor the entire way. His face was burning; he didn't like getting too much attention so the priest calling him out in the middle of a full chapel was really embarrassing.

He sat down in the chair in front of the small desk when told and watched as Father Maxi closed the door and sat down in the high backed chair behind the desk. The priest sighed. "Philip, what's the one thing I have taught you since you came to live in South Park?"

"Um…" Pip's eyes fell to the side. "Do not trust your soul or safety with the devil," he muttered.

"Exactly. And what is it you're doing?"

"…But Damien's not a bad guy, and he certainly is no devil."

"Philip!" Father Maxi was back on his feet the moment the final word left the blonde's lips. "That's ridiculous, not to mention it could be seen as blasphemous! That boy is the **anti-Christ**! It's bad enough that you're wearing his clothes, but from what I've heard, he was holding you against his bare chest as he carried you to **his** apartment! You're already giving into the devil's temptation!"

"What?" Pip shook his head. "N-No, of course I'm not." Once again last night came to mind. Why was that haunting him? Well, maybe not "haunting" him per se, but it did keep coming to mind whenever Damien was mentioned in the same sentence as either "last night" or "apartment." Well, if the hand-job could be considered "giving into temptation," then the priest was right. But that wasn't going to come out, no, it never would.

"Then **what** is that red mark I see on your shoulder?"

Pip's face turned red again. "R-Red mark? What red mark?" He squeaked out. He hadn't seen any sign of a love mark this morning when he'd looked in the mirror. Maybe Father Maxi was playing mind games, trying to get him to tell him something had indeed happened.

"Don't play stupid with me young man!" He pointed at Pip's right shoulder and then at the mirror on the wall next to them. "Look! The devil hath left his mark!"

Pip turned his body to look in the mirror and gasped when he saw the hickey in the dead center of his shoulder. How had he missed that? He would've grabbed a sleeved shirt had he seen it there. He looked back over at the priest with wide eyes and realized it'd take a lot of lying skill to get past this one…good thing he could lie well. "It's not what you think, honest. I hit my shoulder off of a tree the other day. It actually looked a lot worse two days ago."

Father Maxi jus stared at Pip and sat back down with an annoying sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Philip, do you think I'm stupid? I **know** the difference between a bump and a bite mark. Now admit your sin with the anti-Christ so I can cleanse your soul and get back to the congregation."

Pip tightened his lips into a straight line. So the priest could see past his lie, huh? Well he'd be damned–err, **more** damned if he'd admit it. The blonde opened his mouth again and allowed lie after lie to spill from between his lips. Normally he wouldn't lie to a priest, actually he hated lying to anyone, but today he could do it seamlessly. Anything to protect Damien, anything to protect the little bit of love he was receiving from the anti-Christ, even if it was just a physical love he was getting. It was better than nothing.


	7. Over His Dead Body

_Chapter 5: Over His Dead Body_

After nearly a full hour of trying to get the blonde to admit he'd had some sexual "encounter" with Damien and having to send one of his older alter boys out to give the sermon, Father Maxi finally stopped Pip as he was still trying to defend Damien. "Look Philip, just tell me one thing."

"What is it?" He asked a little nervously. He was a little afraid of what the priest wanted to know, he wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to lie for.

"Why are you defending him? He's the son of Satan, everyone knows his soul his black. You don't have to defend him just because he's letting you stay with him."

"It…It's not that… I just don't believe that his soul's black, or that he's evil, or that he just wants me to stay with him so he can seduce me and then toss me aside. Damien's a good person…and just because his father is Satan, he doesn't have to be anything like him. Why can't you see that?"

Father Maxi's eyes narrowed. That hadn't been the answer he was looking for, he'd wanted a "no." "Young man if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've given your heart to that beast."

Pip shook his head, his face bright red again. "He's not a beast," he muttered. He wouldn't deny that he was falling for Damien, he just couldn't lie about what he truly felt in his heart. Maybe it was a mistake to fall in love with the anti-Christ, but he wasn't going to just give it up because the priest said Damien wasn't the person he should be falling for.

"Of course he's a beast!" Father Maxi sighed deeply. "How can you defend him like this? Philip, he left once and he **will** leave again. Defending him won't prevent that."

Pip's eyes went to the ground and he began twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "I know it won't stop him from going away when he has to…but I just don't think he's that bad of a person. Why can't you understand that?"

Realization crossed the priest's face in that moment and he shot to his feet once again. He pointed accusingly at Pip, who didn't even look up since he knew what he would see. "The devil hath stolen your heart and your innocence!"

Pip moved so his hands would cross over his heart. "He didn't steal them, I **gave** him my heart…as far as my innocence…Kenny has that, or have you forgotten…?"

"Philip!"

Pip looked up at Father Maxi in time to be jerked his feet by his arm. "Ow! F-Father, what're you doing?"

"You need to be made an example of!" He threw open the door of his office, the sermon was nearly over and it could be seen on the restless faces of the congregation. He drug the blonde out onto the raised dais and shoved him in front of him, causing Pip to trip and fall to his knees. Among the people, Stan and Kenny, having remained the Brit's friend after they broke up, stood with concern in their eyes. "This young man has admitted to giving himself over to temptation with the devil! His heart, his **soul** now belongs to the anti-Christ! He has become possessed with a demon of lust!"

"N-No!" Pip's eyes widened as he looked at his friends, the only two not glaring at him like he really was a demon.

"I suggest a exorcism immediately!"

As cried of agreement sounded off around the chapel, Stan and Kenny both yelled, "No!" Everyone went silent again and the two ran over to where their friend was still sitting on the dais.

"The fuck is wrong with you people?" Stan demanded; behind where he stood, Kenny was helping Pip to his feet. "Just because Pip's fallen for a guy that the rest of you don't approve of, he's 'wrong' and 'evil?'"

"Stanley," Father Maxi scolded, "go sit down, this is for his own good! Besides, he's 'fallen' for the anti-Christ!"

"So what?"

"Love isn't chosen," Kenny said as he looked into the crowd at a blonde looking at him and Stan with his hands laced together against his chest, "it's random. Everyone here knows that, so why is it so bad that it remains that way for even Pip and Damien?"

"Because Damien's the son of the prince of darkness," someone in the congregation yelled.

"That boy falling in love with him would cause that little bastard to stay in South Park," someone else yelled, "it'd be the end of us all!"

"Exorcise the demon!" Another screamed.

While everyone was once again screaming in agreement of the exorcism, and Stan and Kenny were standing protectively on either side of their friend, the tall, wide double doors of the church were blown in. No one was hurt, everyone had moved as both doors landed in the pews. Damien was standing in the empty doorway with his teeth ground together in both anger and pain from being on holy ground and his red eyes were beginning to spark with beginnings of flames.

He stomped forward towards the dais and Pip, each step caused him nearly unbearable pain but ignored it. "**What** were you goddamn fuckers planning on doing to my Pip?"

Father Maxi stepped off the dais and held a crucifix arms length away from himself. "Be gone devil! We have to perform an exorcism on his soul so he can be free of you!"

"Exorcism?" Damien knocked the crucifix aside, not even flinching as the contact burned his skin to a deep black. "You'll kill him!"

Father Maxi backed off a few steps when the cross was knocked from his hand. "O-Only if we needed to! In order to free this town from the devil!"

Angered more than he'd ever been, Damien's eyes suddenly became engulfed in red-orange flames and when he yelled, his voice echoed: "You won't lay a hand on him." He shoved the priest to the side, sending him into one of the fallen doors. "Not as long as I still breathe." He walked forward to the edge of the dais and held out one hand for Pip to take. "Let's go."

Pip stepped from between his friends and grabbed onto Damien's hand. He yelped slightly as the noirette pulled him down from the dais and into his arms, the blonde wrapped his arms and legs around him with a deep blush. Pip hadn't expected that, though he really couldn't expect anything less. Calmly, Damien rested one arm around Pip's waist and lowered him to the ground before leading him out of the church, his arm still around the Brit's waist and Pip's arms still around his neck.

The blonde could feel Damien shaking with pain as they walked towards the black Jetta parked on the curb just outside of the church's parking lot. The moment the couple stepped off of the curb onto the street, the flames disappeared from Damien's eyes and he fell to his knees, accidentally bringing Pip with him.

"D-Damien?" Pip 's arms quickly moved to brace Damien as he threatened to fall forward and pass out. "What's wrong?"

He was still shaking; the burn on his left hand from the crucifix was beginning to gush blood. "I can't go on holy ground," he muttered, "it hurts me to, but I'm fine." He tried to stand, but fell down and passed out.

"Damien!"


	8. Shift in Innocence Level

_Chapter 6: Shift in Innocence Level_

"Please wake up," Pip muttered to the still form on the bed in front of where he was sitting on a worn dark green footstool he'd accidentally found while looking for bandages for Damien's bleeding hand.

He had gotten lucky that the Jetta had been left unlocked with the keys in the ignition otherwise he would've had a harder time of getting the anti-Christ into the car and back to his apartment. Pip had put Damien in the passenger's seat and, though he hadn't had much time driving, got back to the apartment fairly quickly and without incident. And though Damien had been slightly heavy, Pip managed to carry him from his parking space, through the door of the apartment, and into the bedroom to drop him onto the bed. It had taken a few more minutes to find bandages, but when he did, he cleaned and bandaged Damien's burned hand then tucked him into the bed.

With the exception of the few times he'd gotten up for the necessities - the toilet, food, drink - Pip hadn't left Damien's side in the six hours he'd been unconscious. He was getting worried, the noirette's breathing was shallow, his chest barely rising with each breath and he was paler than before. There had been a few times he worried that Damien wasn't going to wake up and those thoughts had brought tears to his eyes. Damien couldn't die; he couldn't leave Pip all alone…not after he had finally come back for him after so many years of being separated.

As he watched Damien's chest just barely rise and fall, the thought that that shallow breath might slow even further and eventually just stop crossed Pip's mind once again. Tears flooded his eyes and this time he grabbed onto Damien's pale uninjured hand. "Please wake up Damien," he cried as the tears finally fell down his face, "please. I'm sorry you went through this pain, but please don't die. Please wake up!" He looked up at Damien's face, remaining unchanged in pallor and position, his mouth hanging just slightly open and his eyes softly closed. "Damien…please…"

There was more silence as Pip sat there waiting for a response of any kind. Even just a little groan to signal Damien was beginning to stir from his unconscious state would've made the blonde happy, but it didn't happen, the silence remained. Needing to refill the glass he'd set beside him that'd had some tap water in it, Pip kissed the corner of Damien's mouth and stood with the glass in hand to refill it.

Something grabbed onto Pip's hand, startling him and causing him to drop the plastic glass to the floor. He turned around and saw Damien looking at him through half-open eyelids, his face had gotten its slight color back and his breathing had become normal. The Brit smiled and dove forward to wrap his arms around Damien's neck as relieved tears fell from his face. He was awake, he was alive!

"Ow," Damien groaned, "I still kinda hurt Pip…"

Pip sat up slightly, his hands bracing against the pillow on either side of the anti-Christ's head. His slight stayed in place and tears kept falling from his eyes. "Sorry, I…I'm just so happy you woke up."

Damien smiled softly. "It's not that easy to get rid of me."

"That's good to know." He let the heels of his hands slip so that he fell down to his elbows, lowering himself closer to the noirette's face, and smiled too. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Damien leaned up and captured the Brit's lips in a quick chaste kiss, "I promise."

Pip's smile returned. "Thank you…Damien…"

Unexpectedly, Damien grabbed onto Pip's shoulders and spun them so that he was top of the blonde with his legs straddling his waist. He smirked when he saw a deep blush form the Brit's face. His smirk vanished from his face, replaced by a serious look. "Don't thank me. You could've been killed…I would've never been able to forgive myself had that happened."

"Damien?" His eyes widened slightly as Damien brought their lips together and snaked his tongue into his mouth. Unlike the night before, the kiss wasn't rushed and sloppy, it was slow and passionate, deepening slowly with each passing second.

Pip's eyes finally slipped closed as his arms enclosed Damien's neck to be sure that the contact couldn't be broken. One of Damien's hands moved to travel under the sleeveless turtleneck Pip was still wearing, his fingers were splayed across the blonde's lean chest and tracing random patterns softly all over his torso. When the Brit moaned, he pushed up the shirt and moved down to plant a kiss and the center of the pale, flat chest. He slid further down and put another kiss on Pip's equally lean stomach. Smoothly Damien unfastened the belt and shorts from Pip's waist and pulled them down and off with his boxers at once to show Pip's hard dick.

The blonde turned redder. "Damien, what are you doing?"

"Pip," he kissed the tip of Pip's dick where pre-come was beginning to leak, "you're so beautiful."

"N-No," Pip muttered so softly Damien could barely hear it, "not there…"

"Yes," he lapped up some of the pre-come and removed his shirt as he moved to be hovering over Pip's face, "there." He caressed Pip's cheek. "Your face," his hands moved back to his chest, "your chest," his hands snaked around Pip's backside and gently grabbed onto his ass as he slid out of his shorts and boxers, "your ass. Everywhere Pip…you're beautiful everywhere."

Pip smiled just slightly. "Damien…I love you," he mumbled the last three words with his blush still in place.

Damien smiled and gave the blonde another kiss. "I love you too, my Pip." He moved his hips down and forward so that his tip was beginning to probe Pip's asshole.

The Brit froze and grabbed onto Damien's shoulders. "D-Damien…wait…"

"Don't worry," he grabbed Pip's hands and entwined their fingers together before gently pinning them down on either side of the blonde's head, "I'll be gentle."

Biting his bottom lip, Pip nodded and gripped onto Damien's hands as the noirette slowly entered him. Damien waited as Pip tensed and squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments before finally relaxing around him. When his eyes opened they were coated in both lust and love and though he was shaking, he smiled at the teen hovering over him and said that it was okay for him to move.

Damien nodded, and, true to his word, gently moved inside of Pip. His movements couldn't even be considered thrusting really, just slow, deliberate glide; he pushed himself deeper inside with each forward movement. Pip's back arched just slightly as he moaned through ground teeth. Heat was filling him up from head to toe, combining with the nervous sweat on his forehead to make him feel as if he'd just stepped out of the shower. He gulped in a breath of air and immediately released it as Damien finally hit his prostate.

"Damien," he groaned, "that felt good. Right there, again."

Damien raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift in "innocence level" but complied and hit Pip's prostate again. The Brit moaned loudly and begged Damien to go harder and faster, which the anti-Christ did happily. The two carried on like that for a bit longer, enjoying the connection and friction that came with their movement, Pip crying out Damien's name and gripping onto his hands with each thrust that hit his prostate.

Pip wrapped his legs around Damien's waist as the noirette moaned, "I'm gonna come…"

"I am too," Pip groaned.

With one final hard thrust, Damien buried himself deep inside of the blonde and came as Pip shot his on load onto the noirette's stomach. Damien collapsed on top of Pip, who had finally relaxed entirely against the mattress and had stopped gripping Damien's hands. Both were panting, Damien from not expecting to do more than just slowly move, and Pip because he hadn't expected to have sex at all today - plus he hadn't had sex but one other time and that had been over a year ago. The act had taken a lot out of them, more than they would admit to each other.

"Pip." Damien looked over at his blonde where his head had landed beside Pip's head on the mattress between strands of his own black hair.

Pip turned his head so he could look into Damien's eyes and smiled. "Yes?"

"…I know I should've asked this before," the anti-Christ muttered solemnly, "but it's just in my nature to jump at an opportunity at the first possible moment…because those moments are rare."

The smiled dropped from Pip's face. "What are you talking about?"

Weakly Damien pushed himself up just slightly with his fingers still linked in Pip's so that he was hovering just inches above the Brit's face. "A bit ago you said that you loved me, and I just wanted to know if you knew what you were saying. I've been told these things before and then found out that I really hurt someone by believing them, and in turn, it hurt me…so I just want to know–" He was cut off by Pip's lips touching his own ever so softly.

When their lips parted, Pip smiled warmly at the teen over him. "Of course I knew what I was saying, and of course I meant it. I would never lie to you, or anybody, about how I felt. Even if it were to kill me, I would gladly announce it to the world. Damien, I really do love you."

After a moment to allow the blonde's words to sink in, Damien chuckled. "I thought I was supposed to be the one saying cheesy lines." He leaned down for another quick kiss and then turned them so they were lying on their sides cuddling. "I love you, my Pip."

…

_If this chapter seems weird in any way, it is because I am running a mild fever and therefore am sick._


	9. Good Morning

_Just to answer a question I got in a review last chapter: "noirette" has the same meaning as saying "black-/raven-haired (guy/girl)."_

…

_Chapter 7: Good Morning_

…_Monday – 6:30 am_…

Damien slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly at the still sleeping thin figure in his arms. Last night, after Pip had made them a delicious dinner - most of which they had to go to the store for ingredients - they had gone to bed and made love for most of the night. He could've easily gone for a few more hours after Pip had finally told him enough - at three in the morning - since he still had to go to school that morning. Three and a half hours of sleep probably wasn't enough for the blonde to be able to fully concentrate, but it would be better than none.

The anti-Christ silently slipped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of black night pants that were lying on the floor. He walked into the kitchen wondering if he had any breakfast food, he was hoping he did so that he could make Pip even just a small breakfast. A bowl of cereal, some toast, a toaster waffle, something.

But after a quick inspection of his cabinets, Damien realized he had absolutely no breakfast food. Maybe he could take Pip out for breakfast to McDonald's or Burger King, or something like that. He threw the idea out though when his eyes fell to the bandages still around his hand, covering the burn mark from Father Maxi's cross. The people who had yelled for Pip to be exorcised would probably be there and he didn't want to put him in any kind of danger. He couldn't help that Pip had to attend school, but from what he understood, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny would help and protect him when Damien himself could not.

That still left the question of what do to for breakfast though.

"Hmm…" Damien tapped his lips with one finger. He could always make a quick trip to the gas station down the street for some donuts and a few of the small Minute Maid bottles of orange juice. He nodded. That's what he'd do! He slipped on a t-shirt, then turned for the door and left.

Pip slowly opened his eyes and looked around the semi-dark room, surprised to find that both Damien was already awake and that the bedroom door was left open. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep, he was amazed he'd already woken up, but he could've sworn he heard the door so he wanted to see who was there.

The blonde reached down to the floor and grabbed a discarded pair of sweatpants, pulling them on, (he had to tighten the drawstring on them so they wouldn't fall off). He walked out into the living room, expecting to find Damien either or the couch or in the kitchen, but he wasn't there. Pip looked in the bathroom, thinking that maybe he'd be in there, but again he wasn't.

"Oh," Pip looked at the door, "I wonder if he left earlier…"

During that short train of thought, Pip realized he felt kind of sticky and decided to take a shower. He swiped another set of Damien's clothes - a baggy Metallica: Master of Puppets t-shirt and a pair of black cargo shorts - and started up the shower. He dropped the sweatpants he was wearing to the tiled floor and stepped into the hot running water.

He bent his head over, allowing the water to flatten his hair and run down his face, back, and chest. From the corner of his eye, he could see a red bite mark on his upper left arm and he knew there were dozens more on his neck. (_I bet Damien has as many as I do,_ Pip thought with a slight giggle.)

As the blonde was reaching for the shampoo, he was pulled back by an arm wrapping around his shoulders and another wrapping around his waist. Damien smirked and whispered into Pip's ear, "Here's my favorite little European…"

Pip turned light red and turned his head to look Damien in the face. He sighed in relief at the sight of his lover. "Damien, you frightened me."

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to."

"So, where were you until now?"

Damien smiled. "I went up to the gas station and got us some breakfast."

Pip smiled as well. "Really? That's wonderful!"

Damien's smile widened. "It is." He kissed Pip's cheek, then his neck where bite mark was, and then his shoulder, earning a deeper blush from the Brit. The arm around Pip's waist moved so that his hand could slide around the blonde's dick as the arm around his shoulder moved so that two of Damien's fingers could snake up to Pip's lips. "Open your mouth," Damien breathed.

"Damien, wait," Pip said just before the noirette slipped his fingers into the blonde's mouth.

Damien hadn't heard Pip's words as he planted new bite marks on his shoulder and neck, just realized that he'd opened his mouth. He pushed his fingers into Pip's mouth, nearly hitting his throat as he began to stroke his dick. Maybe he was a little too eager to have that physical contact with Pip he'd been craving for so long, but the Brit has been more than willing the past few days, what were a few fleeting minutes in the shower going to do?

Suddenly Pip grabbed onto Damien's wrists to stop him and then stepped out of his arms. He faced the anti-Christ with an apologetic look when he saw the disappointment written all over his face. "I'm sorry Damien, but not right now. I need to shower, eat, and get to school. Sorry…"

Damien sighed quietly and then smiled. He patted the top of Pip's head. "It's okay Pip, don't worry about it." Regardless of his words and tone, he really was disappointed. Oh well, Pip had a valid point. Plus there was always that evening.

Pip watched as Damien stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, not being able to help admiring the way the anti-Christ looked when wet. His black hair stuck to his forehead and neck, the water sparkled just slightly in the dim light of the bathroom and helped to enunciate the bumps and ridges that made up Damien's pale white muscled torso, arms, and legs with each drop of water that slid down towards the ground. The blush returned to the blonde's face and he tried to cover the red with his hand as he averted his eyes to the side when Damien looked back at him.

Damien smiled at the sight of his lover blushing and trying to not look at his naked form. It was kind of cute how polite Pip was trying to be by not looking even though they'd already seen each other naked before. While Pip was trying not to pay attention to him, Damien drank in the sight of **his** wet body. His yellow hair clung to his face and neck, the water ran quickly down his thin, pale torso, arms, and legs and added with the innocent look on his face, Damien thought he looked as adorable as he'd ever been.

Before he got back in the shower and just fucked Pip into a borderline coma, Damien grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. He smiled at the blonde as he moved for the door. "I'll wait for you in the living room, okay?"

When Pip nodded, Damien left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Once he was gone, Pip looked at where Damien was standing only moments ago. He'd be lying if he'd said that he hadn't gotten slightly aroused at the sight of Damien's hard, wet body, but he'd thankfully had enough self-control to contain it.

He reached for the shampoo again, glad that he wasn't interrupted this time.

Well, he could always make it up to Damien after school. It's not like it'd be just for him either, Pip would be thinking about seeing the anti-Christ naked and wet all day.


	10. An Old Friend Pt 1

_Chapter 8: An Old Friend Pt. 1_

…_2:50 pm_…

Pip walked out of the high school with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, and Bebe, laughing about something Kenny said that made Butters blush like crazy. Nothing new, and Pip was happy for that. He could sense Damien's worry in the car when he was dropped off by the anti-Christ and had guessed it had something to do with the incident at the Church the day before, he knew Damien would be glad to hear that nothing eventful occurred.

The blonde waved at his friends as they walked towards their cars in the parking lot. Sometimes he hated that Dalia never got him a car or let him use hers, but for the most part he was okay with it, especially days like today. Damien had promised him that he'd pick him up from school. Pip looked around, trying to find the jet black Jetta approaching the high school but couldn't find it. Damien hadn't forgotten had he?

_I wonder why Damien isn't here yet. He said he'd meet me._ After waiting a few more minutes Pip began walking towards the direction of Damien's apartment. He stopped for a moment and looked as a black and red crotch rocket flew past him. He shook his head and kept walking. It was rare for a crotch rocket to come through South Park, and when they did, they never stopped for anything, just went straight through. It was for the best though; people treated someone who owned a crotch rocket like a biker.

In the parking lot of the apartment complex, Pip stopped upon seeing a redhead in a black t-shirt, jeans, and boots combo, a red belt around his waist, black fingerless gloves, and two gun holsters with m92f handguns in them attached to his belt. He was standing next to the crotch rocket that had flown past him a moment ago. The sight of the man frightened him a bit, but he didn't want to be rude, so he spoke to him:

"Can I help you with something?"

The redhead faced Pip, who made note of a black lip ring in the center of his bottom lip when he turned, and smiled warmly. "Hello there. I'm Aerin. Could you tell me where Damien's apartment?"

Pip returned the smile. The man's smile and voice were so kind; he couldn't be as bad as he looked. "Oh hello Aerin. I'm Pip." He strolled past Aerin and to the door of Damien's apartment. "Right here. You were right in parking in front of it." He unlocked the door with the spare Damien had given in and stepped inside.

Aerin followed him inside. _He's so nice…why would Damien have an interest in him, I wonder…?_ "Well, I guess my hunch was right. Um, where is he?"

Pip sighed. "I don't know. He was supposed to meet me at the school, but he didn't…" He turned his eyes to the ground and mumbled, "I wonder why…"

"So, uh, how do you know him? Damien, I mean."

The blonde smiled once again and closed the door behind Aerin. "We became friends during compulsory school. He disappeared for some years and then came back a few days ago."

Aerin looked around the apartment, taking deep inhales through his nose as he did, which frankly creeped Pip out a bit. _Pip's aura and scent is all over this place. Just what have they been doing? _"I'm lucky he did. I haven't seen him since…well, a few years ago." He walked into the bathroom so he could use the mirror to straighten his lip ring.

Pip sat down on the couch and pulled his Chemistry textbook from his backpack to do homework, though it was also just in case Aerin decided to attack him. "So, where did you two meet? As far as he's told me, his father's kept him in Hell most of the time."

Aerin walked back into the living room and said, "Japan actually. He went to my preschool when I was a little kid. I was the only one he talked to, and he was my only friend. He told me everything at that age, and I believed him. He came to visit a few times before completely disappearing. One day, he came to me in a dream, and here I am."

Preschool? Damien never mentioned going anywhere before South Park before. Pip moved his book just slightly as he opened it so that he could throw it if necessary. "...Um, I mean no offense, but I've never heard Damien talk about you, or any other friends for that matter."

The redhead chuckled a bit and moved to stand in front of Pip. "It's alright. Our friendship was more a secret than anything else. His father didn't approve of him talking to an avatar for a cosmic entity, and my biological parents didn't like that I was conversing with the anti-Christ."

More confused than he thought possible, Pip tilted his head to the side as if trying to expel something from his ear or mind. "Avatar for a cosmic entity?"

"You see, here is this cosmic being known only as 'The Phoenix,'" Aerin explained. "There have been many other avatars, people The Phoenix uses to walk the Earth. For this simple favor, The Phoenix grants the avatar tremendous power, maybe even more than the Devil himself. There is a catch though. If an avatar loses control, The Phoenix turns evil and wants to destroy everything in its path. Luckily, I haven't lost control, but if I did, the only person who could control me is...well, Damien."

He still didn't understand what that meant, but just nodded like he did. "I see. So, by being near Damien, you don't have to worry about losing control and having The, uh, Phoenix destroying everything?"

The redhead smiled a bit and sat down next to Pip on the couch. "No...I still have to worry. It's just...easier with Damien around…"

"O-Oh…" He returned the smile and then turned his attention to his Chemistry homework.

Silence settled in between the two for a few minutes. Pip was still a little nervous around Aerin, unsure if the redhead was really who he said he was. He **did** seem to be someone Damien would hang around, but he just wasn't sure, and he didn't know why. He was sure it had something to do with the glares he got from the people who had gone to the church the day before when he was supposed to get "exorcised," though he couldn't find a reason for them to hire someone to be so nice and then kidnap him or something. Maybe he was over-reacting.

Suddenly, the door swung open to show Damien holding a box of chocolate in his hand. "Pip, I'm sorry! I forgot, please–" He saw Aerin sitting there and just stared at him. Where did he know him from? "You look familiar."

"You don't remember me, Damien? Do you remember this?" Aerin created a small Phoenix emblem in the palm of his hand and smiled slightly.

"Holy shit." His widened a bit. "A-Aerin?"

Aerin stood with his smile still in place. "At least you got it right the first try."

Damien laughed and clapped Aerin on the shoulder. "Aerin, it's been years! How the hell have you been?"

"Well, pretty good. Ran away from 'home' and away from those idiot foster parents of mine." Aerin gave Damien a quick hug. "It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit."

"You haven't changed either; defying authority is still your style." He smacked his friend on the shoulder playfully. "Oh, I see you've met my little Pip."

"Yes, and it wasn't always my style...I was very obedient in preschool…"

He chuckled slightly, knowing Aerin was right, but loving the look of "you're wrong" on his friend's face. "Well, regardless, it's great to see ya! Oh," he suddenly remembered the box of chocolate in his hand, "hold on a second." He took a few steps over to Pip and handed him the thin box. "Sorry I forgot babe."

Pip smiled and took the chocolate. "It's quite alright Damien, I understand." He set the box to the side and continued with his homework, or really pretending to do his homework. He was completely listening in on Damien and Aerin's conversation.

Damien smiled back at the blonde and sat down beside him before turning his attention back to Aerin. "So, what brings you to BFE, Colorado?"

Aerin sat down on the other side of Pip on the couch. "Well, you actually. It wasn't easy, but I found you. Can you believe I had a car crash on my way here?"

The noirette groaned. Wonderful…! "Unfortunately, yes. Did you break anything?"

"Does it look like I'm limping with an arm in a cast? I'm fine, but my car was totaled. I had to turn it into a crotch rocket…" He stood and pointed to the crotch rocket outside. The gold that Pip had briefly seen earlier was a Phoenix insignia painted onto the side.

Damien stood up to look and nodded his approval. "Haha! Nice choice!" That earned a grin from his friend.

Pip shut his textbook and stood with the box of chocolate in his hand. "Um, I'll go into the other room so you two can get to know each other again," he muttered. He ran into the bedroom and sank against the closed door. He couldn't help but to wonder what made those two so close when they were simply friends. He'd never seen Damien look so excited to see anyone or anything, even him. Pip slid down the door so that his knees were against his chest and pressed his ear to the door. It was rude to eavesdrop, but he needed to know. Maybe he could pick up a few things from Aerin so he make Damien react that way too.

Damien shut the door of the apartment and sat back down on the couch with Aerin. "So, other than running away, what's been going on?"

"Not much. Beat down two bouncers of a club, then got suspended from school because I 'supposedly' used my powers against a jock. But I was defending someone at least." He moved a strand of hair from the front of his face.

The noirette chuckled. "As long as it's for the better, I completely support your fighting."

"Do you remember when we were little? You showed me this dead bunny, and I started crying? You wiped away the tears and held my hand, bringing it back to life by channeling The Phoenix's power?"

Damien smile dropped a bit and he nodded. "I do remember that. It's one of my best memories of you."

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Hmm… No, I can't say that I do."

You told me that you didn't ever want to see me cry," Aerin said with a slight smile.

Damien returned the smile and said, "That's still true Aerin."

Aerin's smile widened and he scooted closer to his friend on the couch. "Is it now?"

"Of course it is."

After a quick moment of silence, Aerin asked, "Now, how have you been? I know that Hell can't be all that fun."

Damien groaned and rolled his eyes. He had hoped this subject wouldn't come up. "You're telling me. I got bored shortly after my father found himself another boy toy and decided to come visit Earth." He wasn't sure why he didn't tell him it was because of Pip.

"Another? The last one wasn't enough for him?"

"Apparently not. But he goes through men like no one's fucking business."

"Why not run away from him and live up here? He'll find a boy toy or two to keep him company."

He chuckled. "I've been thinking about that," he glanced over at the bedroom door, where he knew Pip was listening in on them, "for a few days now."

Seeing the happiness of Damien's face, Aerin asked the obvious question, "You care deeply for him...don't you?"

A look of shock past over Damien's face when he turned his attention back to Aerin. "That obvious?"

"No," Aerin responded, "but the chocolates gave me a hunch. Your aura and his...they intertwine so beautifully. That, and his aura is all over the couch and your hand. Must I ask what happened, or do you not want to talk about it?" He chuckled.

Damien chuckled too and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was trying to get him to relax and watch a movie with me, and we ended up playing 'Are You Nervous.' Oh, and if you want a heads up, you might wanna give me a bit to clean out my car before you go near it." That morning before they left the parking lot of the apartment complex, Pip had suddenly become so nervous and distraught with the thought of going to school with all of the people who had demanded an exorcism to be preformed on him to the point that he was shaking a bit. So, to calm his nerves, Damien took control of another game of "Are You Nervous," this time using his mouth. The blow-job relaxed Pip and allowed him to go to school without being worried about anything.

Aerin sighed. "I'd say that was a joke, but with the way you used to be interested in me, I'd be lying."

The noirette laughed again. "You know me all too well."

"You were my first friend, and my first kiss...remember? You came to visit me in middle school. Almost forced yourself on me…"

Damien laughed loudly. "I do remember that! I thought everyone around us were gonna have heart attacks all at once!"

"Many girls were jealous that I had a looker like you interested in me…"

"Oh really?" He ran one hand through his hair and flashed a drop dead gorgeous smile that he hadn't used in years. "Well, I feel flattered."

Aerin chuckled, "You should."

Damien's smile softened to his usual one. "But I still think I was the lucky one."

"How so?"

"Well, for one, I was almost certain you were gonna punch my face in. Plus," he rested one arm lazily around his friend's shoulders, "I would've given anything for you to acknowledge me in that way when we were younger. When you didn't hit me, I was happy for the first time in a long time."

Aerin moved to rest his head on Damien's chest. "I had always had a crush on you Damien, and I was happy just to see you." There was quick moment of silence as the anti-Christ smiled slightly. He rarely heard that someone was happy to see him, Pip and Aerin were the only two who had ever told him so. "You know, the day I had gotten the nerve to tell you how I felt was the day you left."

Damien's smiled dropped. Really? "...I'm sorry...had I known…"

"It's not your fault Damien...you didn't know," Aerin reassured.

"I know, but...looking back on it," Damien sighed, "I should've known, or at least said something myself."

"We can't change the past, but we **can** look forward to the future." The redhead smiled a bit.

Damien turned his head and smiled softly at the bedroom door. "Yes, you're right." _Pip, I can look forward to our future together…_

"You know," Aerin said, breaking his friend out of his train of thought, "a few years ago, I would've blushed if you put your arm around me."

Damien looked back at Aerin. "And I'd be shaking like a crack addict."

"Why?"

"I loved you then."

Aerin looked up at Damien with surprise. "Y-You did?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Do you...still...?"

Taken off guard by the sudden question, Damien didn't answer for a moment but finally said, "There will always be a part of me that will love you Aerin, but now," he glanced back at the bedroom door once more and said a bit louder so Pip could hear, "my heart belongs to Pip."

Aerin smiled. "I know. Good answer."

Damien returned the smile. "I was hoping you'd think so."

Happy with what he'd heard from the two friends, Pip stood up from the floor with his textbook hugged to his chest and opened the door. "Sorry I've been unsociable," he apologized, "but I had to finish my homework."

At seeing the blonde step out of the room, Aerin slid away from the noirette. "It's fine Pip." He smiled at Pip.

"That's good." He dropped his textbook back into his backpack. "Are you joining us for supper Aerin?"

"If you two will have me, sure."

Damien smiled at his friend. "I see nothing wrong with it."

"Nor I." Pip turned for the door. "I just need to go pick up a few things. Damien doesn't keep this place stocked." He closed the door behind him and leaned on it outside. He loved and trusted Damien, he knew that the anti-Christ wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but he still wasn't sure about Aerin.

He pushed himself off of the door and walked down the street towards the supermarket. Pip only hoped Aerin was the good guy Damien saw him as.

…

_This chapter was a collab with DeviantTyger on deviantART, who owns the OC, Aerin._


	11. An Old Friend Pt 2

_Chapter 9: An Old Friend Pt. 2_

At Pip's exit, Aerin looked around a bit awkwardly. "So…"

"If you say anything about me needing furniture too, I'll kick your ass," Damien said out of the blue. Pip had mentioned that morning that Damien needed more furniture since the apartment was extremely bare. He just didn't want to hear it again.

Confused, Aerin just said, "W-What?"

"Uh," Damien turned his head away with a light blush; he'd forgotten Aerin didn't know anything about him and Pip's conversation, "nothing."

Silence settled in between the two friends. Damien could see the emotions of jealousy and worry Pip tried to mask, and it concerned him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have let the blonde leave alone with that look on his face, but he knew he would've just gotten a quick lecture on being a good host and ended up staying at the apartment anyway. Confronting him about it would've been a waste of time.

"We're alone...in your apartment…" Aerin said quietly, breaking the endearing silence.

"Yeah." Damien looked back over at the redhead. "And?" He didn't think it was as weird as Aerin's tone suggested.

"It's...kind of weird…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you think about what happened the last time we were alone in an apartment, then I guess it **kinda** is."

"Oh yeah, you actually did force yourself on me. It was my...freshman year, I think," Aerin said as he tapped one finger absently against his bottom lip. Freshman year…or was it sophomore year?

A look of horror crossed the anti-Christ's face as his mouth dropped open. "Don't make it sound like I raped you!"

"You almost did, if you remember correctly." Aerin tapped his bottom lip again.

The memory came back, and Damien glanced to the side and blushed again. "Hey, you were willing after a point," he said defensively.

"After you tied me to my own bed with black tendrils made out of energy, I had no choice," Aerin pointed out.

"I apologized for that."

"Yeah," Aerin rolled his eyes, "after you gave me several 'love bites' on one side of my neck, and licked the other side a few times."

Damien thought for a moment. There had to be an excuse. Let's see…he was young, **very** horny. He had the perfect thing to say! "Uh...raging teenage hormones...?"

Aerin sighed, "If you call stripping off my shirt 'raging hormones,' I call making incisions on my stomach and licking the blood off 'puberty.'"

Damien smiled contentedly and patted his friend's shoulder. "Okay then! Let's go with that!"

The redhead looked at the noirette with a raised eyebrow. "You have no grasp on the word 'sarcasm,' do you?"

"No, I do, but I liked the way you worded it," he laughed.

Though he didn't believe Damien for a second, Aerin chuckled and pecked his friend's cheek. "Of course you did."

Damien smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Aerin's torso as the redhead leaned against him. This position should've been awkward, it should've been something they, as ex-lovers, should've avoided even if just for Pip's sake, but they didn't. It wasn't even awkward. As the best of friends, they could stay like that and not worry about it being awkward.

Aerin chuckled. "What are you planning, good sir?"

Damien wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and jokingly said, "If I told you, we'd have to…repeat history." As soon as those last two words left his mouth, he knew he'd said the wrong thing. This was confirmed as Aerin said:

"And if I wanted to repeat history?"

He sighed, "…I…I…" He hesitated, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings, but not wanting to seem willing to hurt Pip. When Aerin didn't make a move or sound, the noirette continued, "I couldn't."

"You already have me in your arms Damien," the redhead muttered, "but I'll respect your wishes…"

Damien's eyes went to the front door, mentally begging Pip to come back so he could avoid this moment continuing. When his blonde angel didn't come through the door, he muttered in response, "We're just friends though…"

"Are we? Or," Aerin looked up at Damien and sat up just a bit closer to his face, "just a bit closer?"

"We used to be lovers, but we haven't been for a while." He looked down at his friend. "I consider you my best friend, but I would honestly never do anything to hurt Pip."

After a moment more to be sure Damien was telling the truth, Aerin chuckled, "That's just what I wanted to hear. I wanted to know if you really loved him or not. Now I know, and I hope that everything prospers."

Damien's mouth dropped open. Really? Sometimes he wondered about Aerin's methods, they could be just, well… "You're mean."

"I know," Aerin laughed as he pecked Damien on the cheek again.

The anti-Christ sighed and patted the redhead on the head. Considering their past, Aerin seemed completely content with being so close to Damien and holding onto him. And regardless of his fears about the look on Pip's face earlier, Damien was relaxed with his arms around his best friend. The feeling of love he was feeling toward Aerin wasn't anything he was even worried about because he knew in his heart it was nothing romantic. He loved him like he was his brother, nothing more.

"Pip's been gone for a long time," Aerin said out of the blue. Where was the Brit?

Damien looked at the clock. Pip had been gone for nearly an hour; Damien was starting to get concerned. "He has…" He looked over at the front door.

As if on cue, the door swung open to show a smiling Pip holding two bags in each hand. "Hello there! Sorry if I worried you, but the store was dreadfully busy." He didn't mention the fact that he'd also run into Stan at the store and stopped to talk for a bit.

Damien smiled softly at Pip and released Aerin as his friend wriggled from his arms. "Speak of an angel and he shall appear. And don't worry about it babe. It's okay."

Aerin stood and took a step towards Pip to take one of the bags. "Here, let me help you."

Pip smiled and shook his head. "Oh, thank you very much, but I can carry it." _He really is a nice guy…I don't know why I was so concerned earlier._

"Are you sure?"

Pip nodded. "Yes, please don't worry about it."

Aerin nodded and sat back down next to Damien on the couch. He wanted to help, wanted to prove to Pip that he wasn't going to do anything to Damien - his thoughts were apparent to the redhead, and he particularly didn't care to be thought of as a bad person - that would hurt the blonde. Regardless of Pip brushing him off though, Aerin knew that his attempted gesture had cleared the air with the smaller teen.

"I'm gonna go ahead and start supper," Pip said as he walked into the kitchen.

Still smiling, Damien looked back into the kitchen at the back of the Brit's head. "Okay babe. You want any help?"

"No."

Aerin raised an eyebrow at Pip's monosyllabic response. His voice sounded strange just saying "no."

Damien saw his friend's raised eyebrow and raised one of his own. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He looked down at the two guns in the holsters attached to his belt as they began to glow and shake violently. "Don't tell me you two are hungry as well," he murmured to the guns.

"Uh… What the hell?"

Aerin ignored his friend and continued talking to his guns, "Oh, come you two…" He sighed deeply as they began to glow brightly, one blue and purple. "Fine." He pulled both guns from their holsters and tossed them into the air. "Shiro, Kuro, show yourselves."

Both guns glowed brighter for a few seconds before a blonde teen in a white t-shirt and matching pants, and a raven-haired teen in a black t-shirt and matching pants appeared and landed on the ground in front of Damien and Aerin. The two looked similar, they could've been brothers, hell, better yet, twins if it wasn't for their hair colors.

Damien blinked for a moment. "Huh…" He looked back into the kitchen again. "Pip, you're gonna wanna make enough for two more!"

"Why?" Pip poked his head out of the kitchen and saw the blonde and the noirette standing there. "Oh! Hello?"

The blonde boy pushed a few strands of his hair that had fallen in front of his face behind his ear. "H-Hello," he said bashfully.

The raven-haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "There's no need to stutter, brother."

"This is Shiro," Aerin said as he gestured to the blonde, "and his older brother Kuro." He gestured to the noirette.

"I see." Pip stepped out of the kitchen and bowed formally and politely to the two brothers. "Nice to meet you." He straight back up and smiled. "I do hope you enjoy leek and miso soup."

"I…I love l-leek and miso soup," Shiro mumbled with a small smile on his face.

"Meh. It's okay." Kuro shrugged and sat down on the couch between Damien and Aerin. "Nice digs." He kicked his feet, clad in black combat boots, onto the coffee table Pip had transferred from the inside of Damien's closet where it was being used as a shoe rack.

Aerin smacked the noirette's leg. "You've better manners than that."

Kuro grumbled and moved his feet to rest on the ground. He was just relaxing, he didn't see what the big deal was. With a quiet sigh, Shiro sat down between Aerin and his brother. Sometimes Kuro could be a pain, it was always best to keep him separated from Aerin in case he pissed him off.

Damien glared at a small pile of dirt on the coffee table from Kuro's boots. "You're cleaning that up."

"Oh," Pip moved to get a rag, "I'll get it."

"No, **he**," Damien jabbed a finger at Kuro, "will. Besides, shouldn't you be watching the soup?" He glanced back at Pip.

"Of course!" The blonde turned back into the kitchen and walked over to the pot on the stove.

Kuro grumbled curses and swept the dirt into his hand. It wasn't his fault that there was dirt on the bottom of his shoes. He stood and dropped the dirt into the trash before walking back over to the couch and sat back down.

"Thank you," Damien said with a smirk at the sight of Kuro's annoyed face.

Aerin chuckled. He probably shouldn't let Damien get Kuro mad, but it funny so he'd just let what would happen, happen.

The four teenagers sat in silence in the living room, staring at the blank TV screen. Maybe they should turn it on. Damien reached forward for the remote but stopped when he heard Pip's voice softly wafting in from the kitchen:

"_Break this bittersweet spell on me… Lost in the arms of destiny…"_

The anti-Christ looked back into the kitchen once again and smiled. His lover had such a beautiful voice, it made him happy to hear it. His eyes traveled over to Aerin as he began humming t.A.t.U's _"White Robe," _then to Shiro and Kuro as they began to quietly sing, _"Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi."_ Not wanting to feel left out, Damien began to softly sing, _"I'm Not Jesus" _by Apocalyptica.

The four songs echoed just slightly through the two rooms of the apartment, accompanied by the smell of the finished leek and miso soup. Damien couldn't help but smile, there hadn't been much liveliness in his apartment in such a long time. It did him good to have his friend–err, friend**s** and beloved around him. How could things possibly get any better for him?

…

_Aerin, Shiro, and Kuro belong to DeviantTyger on DA._


	12. Go With Me

_Chapter 10: Go With Me?_

Smiling, Pip walked out of the kitchen with a large tray in his hands that had five bowls of leek and miso soup balancing on it. "Supper's ready." He smiled, finding Aerin, Kuro, and Shiro returning the smile.

Also smiling, Damien stood and helped his blonde angel pass out the bowls so that he wouldn't drop the tray and get the scalding hot liquid everywhere. When everyone had their soup, Pip sat down at Damien's feet in front of the couch with his own bowl on the coffee table.

"I hope it tastes okay. I'm afraid I haven't had much practice with this kind of soup," he said almost apologetically. He'd hate to finally make a meal for a lot of people and have screwed it up.

Everyone tasted the soup. It was great! Better than what Damien normally made when he was on Earth! He smiled slightly and kissed the top of Pip's head. "It's great, but maybe less salt next time babe," he added when he got a particularly salty spoonful of soup.

Pip returned the smile and nodded. "Oh, okay." He ate a spoonful of the soup as well. Huh, maybe there was a little too much salt…

Regardless, Aerin, Shiro, and Kuro all said, "It's delicious Pip." "It's amazing!" "It's pretty good…"

Pip's smile widened. "Thank you everyone!"

The three returned the wide smile and continued to eat.

The living room was silent again as everyone ate dinner. Every now and again Damien and Aerin would mutter something to the other, but other than that, the silence overcame the apartment. It was almost deafening, but it did give Pip a chance to remember something he'd heard earlier in the day he'd forgotten about in the excitement.

Pip suddenly said, "Oh, I nearly forgot!" He turned and smiled at Damien, earning a raise eyebrow.

The noirette chuckled. "We have company, though I appreciate your enthusiasm." He gently kissed the top of Pip's forehead.

The blonde turned bright red. "No, no, nothing like that!"

Aerin chuckled and Kuro smirked, both understanding exactly what Damien was getting at and why Pip was embarrassed. Shiro on the other hand…

"Uh, wha…?"

Still red, Pip shook his head and said, "Prom is this Friday, and I was wondering–"

"I love you Pip, but no." Damien calmly ate more of his soup as he tried to ignore the pleading look on his lover's face.

Aerin sighed and rolled his eyes. It was just prom, he didn't get why Damien wouldn't go. Suddenly, he got an idea. "You know, Kuro could go with you Pip. As an escort."

Kuro spit out the soup that had been in his mouth in surprise. "W-What?"

Damien's eyes widened with shock and a bit of rage. "Excuse me?"

Thinking that it might help get Damien to say yes to going, Pip smiled and said excitedly, "I think that's a wonderful idea!"

"WHAT?" Damien's eyebrows knit together and he ground his teeth. He didn't like the thought of Pip willingly going somewhere he didn't want him to with someone else.

"Calm down, devil boy," Aerin said in a reassuring tone. "Kuro knows his bounds. He won't touch your angel. Just protect him if things go wrong, and dance with him if Pip wants him to. It's a good plan and you know it."

Still grinding his teeth, Damien turned his face away from everyone, even Pip, who had the same pleading look on his face as earlier. "I don't like the thought of him near my Pip," he muttered.

Aerin's ears picked up on Damien's words, so he set his dinner aside and stood up to drag his friend into the bedroom by his wrist, (Pip watched with an unusual flare of anger at this). He shut the door and summoned a Phoenix insignia to bar the door.

"What the hell is this Aerin?" Damien demanded.

The redhead pointed at the noirette accusingly. "You're going to sit here and tell me what is really bothering you, and don't even think of lying to me. I **am** a telepath you know."

Damien looked to the side as he seriously considered trying to lie anyway just to hide the weakness he didn't want anyone to see. But still, he told the truth, hating that he had to show this weakness: "I don't want Pip anywhere those damn people from the church. I can't help when he goes to school, I know he has friends there who will protect him, but with a huge social event like prom." His eyes locked with Aerin's. "I don't feel like I can protect him there, and I just know those fucking fanatics who tried to perform an exorcism on him will be there, with their equally fucked up parents chaperoning! Tell me, knowing that, why should I allow Pip anywhere **near** the prom?"

"Because it's his prom Damien! It's one of the most important events in any high school! I know you want to protect him, but you can't deny him of this. Even if you were, I wouldn't let you." There was a quick moment of silence as Aerin stopped and sighed deeply. He chose his next words carefully before continuing, "If you don't want Kuro to be around him and those fanatics…I'll go."

Damien's eyes widened a bit. What? "You…would?"

Aerin nodded. "If it would make you happy…" He sighed again and gave the anti-Christ a soft smile. "Because I've only seen your happy around two people. Pip and…me."

He thought about it. Pip would be perfectly safe with Aerin, plus it'd give them some time to get to know each other a bit better. He nodded. "Yes. I think it would be best," he sat down on the edge of his bed, "if you went."

"Then it's settled…" Aerin's eyes met Damien's again and he chuckled a bit. "Remember when I used to call you 'Dami-Chan' back in Japan?"

Damien chuckled too. "I do. It's a cute nickname thinking back on it."

Aerin sat next to his friend on the edge of the bed. "That was the first thing I said before you surprised everyone by kissing me at school that day you visited…"

"The looks on everyone's faces," Damien laughed loudly and smacked Aerin playfully on the back, "that was priceless!"

"I didn't know what to do, let alone say. Thank Goddess that he let you pull me out of school for the rest of the day…I can't seem to remember what we did after you led me away from the school…" He tapped his bottom lip with his finger, trying to remember, but failing.

A wide, perverted smirk crossed Damien's face. "I remember…quite well."

…

With a sigh louder than he'd intended, Pip pushed himself onto the couch and glanced over at Shiro and Kuro, both pretending to eat and not wanting to get involved with the situation. Pip made them. "I'm sorry, but could you two tell me about Aerin? I know so little about him and he's such a big part of Damien's life…"

"I think it's the other way around Pip," Kuro said through a mouthful of leeks.

"Damien has helped Aerin through a lot of things," Shiro said. "You see, Aerin is a troubled soul in some aspects, and he lost his blood innocence when he was young."

"His…blood innocence?" Pip turned his head to look fully at the two brothers. What was Shiro saying?

"'Blood innocence' is the term used for those who haven't killed," Kuro explained. "Aerin's foster father was about to kill him when he was seven, so in the spur of the moment, Aerin shot him with Shiro in gun form." Pip gasped quietly at the news.

"It was awful, seeing him cry after. He was just an innocent kid, and he had just killed someone. If it wasn't for Damien popping back into his life, I don't know what would've happened…" Shiro looked back over at his brother with some half-gone distress on his face.

Pip's mouth was somewhat open. He couldn't believe what he'd heard! That was just…well, awful! "O-Oh," he muttered, "that's just… Oh God…"

Kuro glanced at Pip and said, "But he's better now…"

Shiro smiled at the other blonde. "Yes, he is."

"That's good." Pip glanced at the bedroom door for a moment and then looked back at Shiro and Kuro. "What was between Aerin and Damien?" The chemistry was hard to miss, no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

Kuro took a breath and said, "They were pals in kindergarten, and closer when they got older."

"How much closer?"

"Best friends, Pip," Kuro said quickly.

Pip felt a quick wave of relief wash over him at Kuro's words, which was immediately destroyed when Shiro said, "Until raging hormones struck Damien…"

The Brit looked at Shiro. "Shiro, does that mean they were…boyfriends?"

Shiro shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no."

"They were close friends, but not boyfriends. Damien had kissed Aerin in class one day and when Aerin wanted to talk to him about it, Damien used his powers to tie Aerin to his bed and well, made an incision or two on Aerin's stomach," Kuro said right after his brother stopped talking.

Pip raised an eyebrow. "An incision? What? Why…?" He didn't quite understand that. Sure, it seemed like something Damien would do, but he just didn't get it.

Kuro scratched the back of his head. "Well, it might have the spur of the moment, but…"

"Damien licked the blood off," Shiro finished.

Pip shuddered as the image ran through his mind. He could imagine Damien doing that all too easily, and it disturbed him. "Oh my…" An image of Damien doing the same thing to him went through his mind's eye. "You don't think he'll do the same to me, do you?"

"Damien has a lot more self control now. He didn't when he was younger," Kuro said reassuringly.

Pip nodded and smiled a bit. "That's good to know." He supposed he should've realized that already, but he had been freaking out so much that it didn't even occur to him.

A moment later, Damien swung open the door to his room. His red eyes met with Pip's golden ones as he said, "Pip," he gestured to Aerin, "Aerin will be escorting you to the prom."

The blonde's face dropped. "What?" Damien…really wasn't taking him?

Damien nodded. "He's taking you."

"We discussed it, and I convinced Damien to let you go to prom. He was the one who decided that I take you. I suggested Kuro," Aerin gestured to the noirette on the couch, "but Damien didn't think it was a good idea."

"I see…" Pip stood up and grabbed Aerin's hand to drag him into the kitchen. "May I have a word with you?"

The redhead looked back at Damien as he was dragged into the kitchen. What did Pip want?

The blonde bowed formally. "Well, actually, I'd like to thank you first off. I do appreciate you taking me to prom." He straightened back into a stand. "I just want to know something."

Aerin looked at Pip and leaned against the counter. "Yes?"

"Did Damien tell you why he doesn't want to go with me? I mean," Pip kicked absently at the linoleum floor of the kitchen, "he's been jumpy ever since yesterday, but I just don't understand… What could happen?"

"To be honest, you both could be crucified, and just when your bodies can't take anymore torture, they burn you at the stake. Just to show the town that the church is as 'powerful as ever.' He didn't want you to get hurt, and enjoy prom."

His eyes widened. "They…They wouldn't actually do that. I mean, these people are nice–or, uh, can be nice…"

Aerin sighed. "I've watched the memory you have of the pastor of that church of yours. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he was some kind of fanatic, spouting out complete nonsense."

Pip made a face. Thinking back on it, Father Maxi really did sound like a crazy fanatic. "Oh, well, yes, I suppose so. But Father Maxi has been preaching that same lesson for years."

"Pip, that pastor would've killed you, all in the name of his Lord. If it wasn't for Damien…" He trailed off and allowed silence to fall between them.

Pip looked off to the side and crossed his arms over his chest tightly. "I…I know…"

"…Do you have anymore questions?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. Sorry, but I'm getting tired." He walked out of the kitchen and stopped in front of where Damien was talking with Shiro and Kuro. "I'm going to bed." He pecked the noirette on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "I wish you would go with me…" He turned and walked into the bedroom.


	13. Dance With the Devil

_Chapter 11: Dance With the Devil_

"_Say your prayers and comb your hair/Save your soul tonight"_

–Apocalyptica –_I'm Not Jesus (feat. Corey Taylor)_

…

Sighing, Pip pulled on a formal black suit jacket over his white button-up shirt and matching black slacks. He went to walk out of the room he still shared with Damien and pocketed the silver inverted cross necklace the noirette had left on the bed while he was in the shower as he walked. He hated that Damien wasn't going to bid him goodbye before he left with Aerin for prom, though it was probably for the best.

Ever since Monday night, he and Damien had been bickering over every little thing. It still bothered Pip that Damien refused to go to prom with him, and it made him unusually angry the entire week. They couldn't be in the same room for more than five minutes without yelling at each other, it was easier for them both when Pip was at school or Damien was walking around town venting. By that morning, Pip was actually happy he was going to prom with Aerin. It gave him more time away to avoid another fight. (He still loved Damien; he was just annoyed that he was being so stubborn about not going to prom with him.)

He walked out of the bedroom and smiled at Aerin where he was waiting for him. "Shall we go?"

Aerin held out an arm towards the front door. "After you Pip."

Pip walked through the door without even bothering to wait for Damien to get out of the shower. He smiled at Aerin as they walked. "Thank you for this again."

"It's my pleasure." Suddenly, Aerin's clothes burned away to reveal a black formal suit and red tie with Phoenix pin on the breast pocket. His lip ring had disappeared also, leaving only the pin point hole where it normally was. He gestured to an expensive foreign black sports car with a golden Phoenix insignia on the hood. "Your chariot awaits."

Pip's mouth dropped open slightly and he turned light red in amazement. "Oh wow… This is amazing…" He would've never imagined Aerin going to such lengths.

"Well, I wanted to be like your fairy godmother Pip. This **is** your prom." He smiled.

Pip smiled at Aerin again. This was great! He could've hugged him! "Thank you so much for this! You're the best!"

The redhead returned the smile. "Well, we should go." He opened the passenger's side door and bowed slightly with some added flourish, almost as if he was showing off.

"Why thank you," Pip giggled and sat down in the front bucket seat in time for Aerin to close the door. He'd never been treated like this before! He had to say, he was enjoying every bit of it.

Aerin dropped into the driver's seat and started up the car - t.A.t.U's _"White Robe" _began played as the engine kicked on. He drove off towards South Park High. While Aerin drove and the music played in the silence, Pip took Damien's inverted cross from his pocket and pulled it on over his head. If the anti-Christ couldn't actually be there, at least Pip could have some bit of him with him. Just because they'd been fighting the entire week didn't mean that Pip hadn't been wishing the whole time that Damien would change his mind and go to prom with him. Now that he'd seen how Aerin was going to treat him tonight, he was beginning to wonder if Damien would've gone to such lengths. He'd have to remember to thank Aerin once again for all of this.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the high school, Aerin glanced over at Pip, who simply smiled back in response. He returned the smile enthusiastically. "Ready to have some fun?"

Pip nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

Aerin got out and opened the door for Pip with the same flourish he had used earlier at the apartment. The blonde stepped out with his smile still in place and grabbed onto the redhead's hand when he closed the door. "Thank you."

Not caring that the blonde had grabbed onto his hand, Aerin gestured to the gym doors. "Shall we?" It took little self-control to ignore all of the suspicious and leery eyes on him and Pip, but it was annoying. He hoped it wouldn't continue the entire night though he was well aware it might.

Pip nodded and walked through the gym doors still holding Aerin's hand. He looked around, trying to find Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters since they had said they would be there as well. Instead, he saw Cartman in a black suit. "Oh…" He then muttered to Aerin, "Let's just avoid him." He finally spotted Stan and Kyle, both in black suits as well, and pulled Aerin towards them.

After all the shit he had to endure all week from the fat ass, Pip just wanted to avoid him at all costs. The teasing he could handle, but there had been more than one instance where Cartman had tried to physically attack him, which had thankfully been stopped by Kenny, whom Pip shared quite a few classes with. The last thing Pip wanted tonight was a confrontation with him.

"Are those two your friends?" Aerin asked as he followed Pip.

He nodded. "Yes, they are. I'm sure you'll like them, they're quite nice."

The redhead's eyes traveled over to Cartman. "And him?"

Pip stopped for a moment and looked back at Cartman as well. "N-No…he's actually…" _My bully…_ He smiled again and pulled on Aerin's hand. "Just ignore him. Let's get to Stan and Kyle. I promised them we'd hang out a little."

Though his eyes narrowed, Aerin just nodded and allowed himself to be pulled along. His bully, huh? Well, Damien's not going to react well to that.

"Stan," Pip called to his friends, "Kyle!" He raised his free hand into the air and waved at them.

Kyle smiled and waved back. "Hey Pip!"

Aerin smiled at the two in front of him. Stan walked towards them with Kyle, both were smiling. Kyle gave Pip a hug and then asked, "Where's Damien?"

Stan looked over Aerin and then at Pip and Aerin's linked hands. What was going on here? "Who's this?"

"I'm Aerin," he introduced, "an old friend of Damien's. Since the incident at the church, Damien felt a bit uneasy letting Pip go anywhere. I convinced him to let Pip go to prom, in the promise that I would escort him."

"I see."

"So," Kyle looked from Aerin to Pip concernedly, "Damien really didn't come with you Pip?"

Pip shook his head. "No, but it's probably for the best. We've been fighting a lot lately."

Aerin, seeing as he was being ignored, just looked around at the people in the gym. There didn't seem to anyone threatening there.

"So dude," Stan said to Aerin, "where're you from?"

"England," Aerin replied, "but I was born in Japan."

"Oh…!" Kyle winked and tapped Pip's chest playfully with his elbow. "A Japanese man…! You scored with this one Pipper!"

Pip turned bright red. "Oh no, no, no! It's nothing like that!" What was Kyle thinking? He wasn't actually on a "date" with Aerin! They were just there as friends!

"It is nothing like that," Aerin reassured. "Besides, why would I want something that isn't mine?"

Everyone was silent for a few minute more, trying to ignore the awkward situation that came with Kyle's joking. Hell, it was just a joke. Aerin didn't have to be so defensive over it. The silence was broken as Nickelback's _"Figured You Out" _began.

Kyle grabbed onto Stan's hand with a wide smile. "Come on, let's dance!"

Stan returned the smile and shrugged. "Why not?" With only that, he allowed his boyfriend to drag him over to where everyone was dancing.

Pip glanced up at Aerin's face. "Um, Aerin…?" He wanted to dance too, but wasn't sure if the redhead would be up for it.

Aerin smiled back at Pip. "If you want to dance, we'll dance."

Pip's smile brightened. "Great!" He pulled Aerin over to the dance floor and began to grind against him to the rock song. He threw all care away. It was prom dammit; he was entitled to have some fun! (Even if he was **way** too close to the man trusted to guard him.)

"_I like your pants around your feet/And I like the dirt that's on your knees/And I like the way you still say please/While you're looking up at me"_

Aerin just went with it, allowing Pip to grind against him as he smiled at the blonde. Hell, he could have some fun too! Pip returned the smile, not realizing the approaching Kenny, in a patched white suit, until the taller blonde was grinding against him. He turned bright red. Holy crap! What was Kenny doing?

The redhead started grinding against Pip too, sandwiching the smaller blonde between him and Kenny. "Are we having fun yet?"

"_You're like my favorite damn disease/And I love the places that we go/And I love the people that you know/And I love the way you can't say no"_

Pip, still smiling, said back as he continued grinding against the two teens, "Mm-hmm…" That was all he could muster simply because of how red his face was and how flustered he was to be sandwiched between his ex-boyfriend and his current boyfriend's best friend. This wasn't considering cheating, right? He was just having fun.

The three continued like that until the song faded over to Jennifer Lopez's _"On the Floor"_ began to play. As soon as the song began to play, Kenny turned his attention to Butters, in a sky blue suit, and Aerin was randomly pulled away to the center of the dance floor.

Pip was suddenly left standing alone. Uh, where did Aerin go to? His eyes swept the dance floor until he found Clyde, in a black suit, talking with Aerin. He couldn't exactly pick up on what the brunette was saying, but he saw him absently wave.

He tried walking over to the two so he could hear what they were saying, but only got close enough to hear Aerin say with a smirk, "Now, is there a reason you pulled little old me out to the dance floor?" As soon as those words left Aerin's mouth, a pudgy hand encompassed Pip's arm and roughly yanked him back.

"Wha…?" The blonde looked back to see the fat, smirking face of Eric Cartman. "E-Eric?"

"Hey there bitch. What's this?" His hand tightened around Pip's arm as he grabbed onto the inverted cross around the blonde's neck.

Pip flinched. Why did Cartman have to do this now? "O-Ow… Um, Eric, that hurts…"

"Shut up!" He tore the inverted cross from the blonde's neck. "You don't need this shit!"

"That's Damien's!" Pip yelled. No, Cartman broke Damien's necklace!

"Hey, tubs-o-fun," Aerin said menacingly from behind Cartman, "mind leaving my friend alone?"

Cartman just looked at the redhead like he's nothing more than scum before he backhanded him and turned his attention back to Pip. "I told you to shut your mouth! You don't need this goddamn thing anyway!" He dropped the inverted cross to the ground and stomped down on it as hard as he could.

"Bad move," Aerin muttered. He grabbed onto Cartman's shoulder and spun the fatter teen around so that he could connect his fist to his jaw.

Having not expected the movement, Cartman stumbled back and released Pip's arm. "You prick!" He yelled back, not even noticing the small circle of spectators having formed around him, Pip, and Aerin, all eager to watch Cartman get beat to a pulp.

Before either Cartman or Aerin could make another move, Kyle stomped up out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed onto the back of Cartman's tux jacket to drag him away. "Can I have a word with you fat ass?" His tone suggested a severe beating heading the brunette's way that no on else save for Stan and maybe Kenny would witness.

Stan ran up a short way behind Kyle. "Hey, wait up! Oh," he looked at Pip and Aerin, "you guys might wanna get outta here. Some of the chaperones are heading this way."

Pip scooped up the inverted cross and then grabbed onto Aerin's hand to pull him away to other side of the gym before asking, "Are you okay? He hit you pretty hard."

"I've had worse." He shrugged. "I'd say he hits like a girl, but I know a lot of girls who hit harder than he ever could." He glanced over at one of the chaperones that had followed them. "Let me handle this." Aerin turned to the chaperone and calmly explained what happened, sending them in the direction Kyle had dragged Cartman off to.

Pip smiled at Aerin as he walked back to him. "Thank you for that though. Normally only Kyle or Kenny jump in." Smoothly, he tied the inverted cross back around his neck.

"Do you want to stay? Or should we leave?"

The blonde shook his head. "Cartman won't be back and he's not exactly got a following." He smiled again. "We can stay."

Aerin nodded; his eyes happened to travel over to where Clyde was sitting all alone. His eyes narrowed. "Excuse me for one moment." He walked over to Clyde and sat down next to him. "Hey there."

Clyde glanced over at him. "Look, I'm just waiting for Bebe to get back with our drinks. If you wanna dance, go ask Pip, you came here with **him** after all." He glanced over at Pip, who was going over to dance with Kenny and Butters as V Factory's _"Love Struck" _began.

"I wasn't going to ask you to dance. …Okay, maybe I was," Aerin added when Clyde gave him a look, "but I was also gonna give you some advice. When paid to distract someone, say anything but that you were paid to do it." He chuckled.

Clyde shrugged. "What else was I supposed to say? Bebe would've killed me if I had abandoned her to dance with you."

Aerin chuckled, "Women are impossible to figure out. That's why I'm sticking to men. Have fun my friend." He stood up and walked over to where Pip was ending dancing with Kenny and Butters as a slower song began, completely aware of the strange look Clyde was giving him as he walked off.

Smiling, Pip held out his hand to Aerin as a slow enough rock song started up. "May we dance?"

Aerin returned the smile and grabbed onto Pip's hand. "You lead."

"O-Okay…" Almost seamlessly, the blonde lead them into a slow waltz-like dance the others in the gym were doing.

"_Here I stand/Helpless and left for dead…/Close your eyes/So many days go by/Easy to find what's wrong/Harder to find what's right…"_

"You think I'm a devil?" Aerin asked jokingly when he noticed the song.

Pip turned light red. "O-Oh heavens no. It's just nice to dance slowly sometimes," he chuckled.

"_I believe in you/I can show you that I can see right through/All your empty lies/I won't stay long/In this world so wrong/Say goodbye"_

Aerin returned the chuckle as they continued dancing.

"_As we dance with the Devil tonight/Don't you dare look at him in the eye/As we dance with the Devil tonight…!"_

The two twirled in an almost haunting and disturbing synch with everyone around them. The music, combined with the dimmed lighting, made the synched-up dancing of all of the prom-goers seem like they were truly possessed. Girls, and some guys, dipped back and swayed simultaneously as their dates guided them, holding their lower bodies to them to be sure they didn't fall backward. Guys lead their dates in a disturbing and alluring dance without even glancing at the others around them to see what the moves were.

Those watching on stared with wide eyes at the scene. It was indeed true that weird things still occurred around South Park.

"_Trembling/Crawling across my skin/Feeling your cold, dead eyes/Stealing the life of mine/I believe in you/I can show you that I can see right through/All your empty lies"_

Suddenly, as Pip and Aerin reached the far edge of the group, Damien, in a jet black tux with a red tie that had the design of an inverted cross stitched onto it, tapped onto Aerin's shoulder and stopped them.

"_I won't last long/In this world so wrong"_

"_Ciao, mi diavolo_*," Aerin said with a smile.

"_Say goodbye/As we dance with the Devil tonight/Don't you dare look at him in the eye/As we dance with the Devil tonight…!"_

The noirette returned the smile to his friend and then held out his hand towards the surprised-looking Pip; his smile softened. "If you two don't mind, I'd like to take the lead."

"_Hold on/Hold on…!"_

Still smiling, Aerin stepped aside and put Pip's hand into Damien's; he uttered a quick thank you to his friend before taking the lead, twirling Pip around in the same haunting dance everyone else was doing. While they danced, Damien said:

"I'm sorry Pip, I acted like an ass." Their eyes connected and Damien's smiled softly again. "I just worry about you."

Pip returned the same smile. "You don't have to. I know I'll always be safe when you're here."

"_Say goodbye/As we dance with the Devil tonight/Don't you dare look at him in the eye/As we dance with the Devil tonight…!/Hold on!/Hold on…"_

"I love you," Damien said as they slowly stopped, his face getting closer to Pip's, "my Pip."

The blonde's arms moved to wrap loosely around the anti-Christ's neck. "I love you too Damien."

Their lips touched together gently in a chaste kiss. They stay like that for just a bit as the song drifted off with the final last notes playing softly in the background. When the two finally parted, Damien asked with just a slight hint of lust to his voice:

"Do you wanna go back to the apartment?"

Pip nodded, the shadow of a smirk graced his face. "I do."

The noirette grabbed onto his beloved's hand and began leading him to the gym door but stopped as he remembered Aerin. "Crap. Hold on one moment Pip." He turned and ran back over to where his redheaded best friend was still standing. He pulled a black credit card out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Here. Get you, Shiro, and Kuro a hotel room. You're not gonna want to be in the apartment."

Aerin smirked and took the card. "Have fun," he said as they walked back over to Pip. As he walked back to the sports car he'd brought Pip in, Shiro and Kuro appeared beside him in their own tuxes - Shiro's white and Kuro's a traditional black.

As his friends walked off, Damien scooped Pip into his arms bridal style and made long strides back to the apartment. In his arms, Pip had his own arms wrapped around his neck and was leaving gentle kisses on his collarbone. The noirette smiled contentedly as he walked a little faster - luckily his apartment wasn't **too** far away. The urge to ravish the blonde in his arms was becoming too great for him to simply ignore. He was so relieved to see the apartment building that he actually dashed for the door.

Inside, he put Pip down on his feet and connected their lips. Both tore off their formal jackets and the button-up shirts underneath before Pip sank against Damien's chest. The feel of their lips kneading together and the anti-Christ's chest against his was wonderful. Their hearts beat rapidly against their ribcages in blissful synch; the other could feel it. This moment was perfect; this was where they were meant to be.

Damien smoothly unbuttoned Pip's pants, allowing them to fall around the Brit's ankles. Pip stepped out of them as he kicked his shoes off; he jumped into Damien's arms, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist and his arms around his neck.

"Damien," Pip breathed as the noirette moved to bite down on the side of his neck, "I…I want…"

Damien smirked. "What do you want babe?" He ran his tongue over the new bite mark.

"Mark me…as yours."

Though he understood perfectly what Pip meant, Damien feigned ignorance: "I already have. Several times." He bit down on Pip's shoulder.

Pip shuddered. His desire was overwhelming him; he needed to feel Damien inside of him now! But regardless of that, he kept to his point. "No. I want you to label me," he put one hand over his heart, "right here. Carve it into me."

"Pip…do you know–"

"Yes. Please do it."

Damien sighed and brought their lips together again as he walked for the bedroom. He lowered Pip onto the bed and reached under the mattress where he kept a black hilted dagger. Damien dropped his own pants and boxers as he saw Pip remove his. A rare light blush covered the anti-Christ's face as he looked at the naked form of his lover looking innocently up at him. He was sure if he would be able to keep the urge to fuck him down long enough to mark him. He had to make it quick. Damien straddled Pip's waist and pointed the tip of the dagger at the blonde's chest.

"You're sure about this? You won't be able to step on holy ground again, and there's a possibility of–" He was cut off as Pip said with a nod:

"Damien, I am sure about it. Please," his laced his fingers in Damien's, "mark me."

Damien bit down on his bottom lip and nodded just slightly before pushing the blade into Pip's skin. The blonde ground his teeth together as the anti-Christ quickly carved the shape of an inverted cross into his chest. When it was finally over, Pip let out a relieved breath that was quickly sucked back up as Damien licked up his blood, sealing the cuts.

"There," Damien said as he licked up the last of Pip's blood from his chest and threw the dagger aside, "you're mine."

Pip smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

"And I love you." Damien repositioned himself between the Brit's legs and began to prod at his opening. "Now, shall we continue my love?"

Pip tightened his grip on Damien's hands and nodded. "I would like nothing more."

…

*"_Ciao, mi diavolo_."is Italian for "Hello, my devil."


	14. Is It Really an Illness?

_Chapter 12: Is It Really an Illness?_

_Two Weeks Later…_

Damien sighed sadly as he wrung water out the luke-warm rag in his hands. It wasn't that he hated what he had to do, but it just concerned him. He'd never had to deal with someone so ill before, but he was determined to make his beloved feel better.

For nearly an entire week now, Pip has been bedridden. It actually started shortly after prom as a slight cough that they both thought the blonde had shaken after only a few days. Though the cough never returned, Pip suddenly started running a high fever and throwing up anything and everything that even so much as touched his tongue about a week ago. He hadn't been to school; Kyle and Stan dropped off his homework everyday for him and stayed for a bit to visit if he wasn't asleep. Everyday they voiced their concerns to Damien:

"_Damien, it looks like he's getting worse each day,"_ Kyle would say.

To that Stan would respond, _"Kyle's right dude. You might wanna consider taking him to a doctor if it keeps up like this."_

Damien was seriously considering taking Pip to a doctor. The Brit couldn't sit up in bed anymore and he could barely move to take his medicine - which he now could barely keep down. He slept all the time under the thickest blankets Damien owned to try to sweat his fever away but it has yet to work.

And because of Pip's illness, Damien didn't dare sleep in the bed with him. He either slept on the couch or in the chair next to his bed - he had never been sick, but he didn't want to risk it.

The anti-Christ sank back down into the chair he had sat next to the bed and laid the folded wash cloth across Pip's forehead. "You need to get better Pip," he muttered, "so I can stop worrying."

"…But if you stopped worrying," Pip muttered jokingly, "you'd have nothing to do all day."

Damien chuckled softly. "As true as that may be, I don't like to worry."

"Well," the blonde slowly pushed himself up with Damien helping him, "I wouldn't want you to worry." He caught the wash cloth when it fell off of his forehead.

"Are you sure you can sit up? You're not going to fall over or anything right?"

Pip shook his head. "No, I," he hesitated as a wavy of dizziness past over him, "I'm fine," he muttered.

Damien sighed quietly. He didn't believe Pip for a second but wasn't going to argue it. If Pip really thought that he was feeling better, who was Damien to say otherwise…? The Brit knew his body better than the anti-Christ did. "You ready for some more medicine then?"

Pip nodded and leaned back against the wall behind the bed. "Yes."

The noirette stood and pecked Pip on the forehead. "I'll get your medicine then." He walked out to the kitchen again and went through the cabinet he had now stocked up with cold and flu medicine since nothing seemed to work. He grabbed the dark bottle of medicine he had given Pip that morning. "Guess I should see if it made his fever go down," he murmured. He grabbed the thermometer off of the counter and went back into the bedroom.

"Open your mouth babe," Damien said with a slight smile.

Pip opened his mouth and allowed the thermometer to be placed under his tongue. He was feeling better and he was almost sure his fever had broken, but if Damien wanted to make sure he wouldn't fight it. He looked over at the open bedroom door when someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll be right back." Damien stood from where he was sitting on the edge of Pip's bed and over to the door. He smiled at Stan and Kyle when he saw them there. "Got Pip's homework?"

"Of course," Kyle replied with a nod. "How's he doing today?"

"He's sitting up, so his fever might've broken. I'm checking it now." He stood aside and allowed the couple into the apartment.

"That's good." Kyle set a bright purple folder full of papers down on the coffee table next to other multi-colored folders.

"It's okay if we talk to him for a bit then?" Stan asked. "If he's awake and sitting up, I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company."

Damien nodded and gestured to the bedroom. "It's fine. Just let me check his temperature." He walked back into the room and plucked the thermometer from Pip's mouth. He sighed. Still 107. Damn. "It's still the same Pip."

"What?" Pip groaned. "I thought for sure it had gone down. I'm feeling better."

The noirette smiled just a bit. Pip could be so cute when he was annoyed. "I think it's just a fever now though. I'll go to the pharmacy real quick and get something to bring it down. Stan and Kyle are here, so I hope you don't mind them keeping you company while I'm gone."

"Oh. Not at all." The blonde returned the smile.

"Okay then." Damien walked back out into the living room and pointed back at where Pip was still sitting. "Hey guys, I'm gonna run to the pharmacy. Do you mind watching Pip while I'm gone?"

"Of course not," Kyle said with a slight smile.

"Other than homework, we've got nothing else to do," Stan added.

Damien bowed his head slightly. "Thank you. I'll be back in a bit." With that, he walked out of the front door.

"Pip…!" Kyle greeted with a happy smile. He waved as him and Stan walked into the bedroom.

Pip smiled in return. It was always great to have his friends there. "Hey there Kyle," he greeted, his voice still a bit scratchy, "hey Stan."

"You're looking a lot better dude," the redhead commented as he sat down in the chair Damien usually occupied.

Stan nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I guess Damien won't have to take you to the doctor now."

"Yes, I suppose not." Pip sighed, "Though he probably should have. I might've been better by now."

"Probably," Kyle laughed.

For several minutes more the trio talked about anything and everything that came to mind. No one seemed to care or notice how long Damien was taking at the pharmacy, though he always did a long time. Pip was just being caught up on everything socially he'd missed. The blonde stopped them when they mentioned Kenny was dating Butters now.

"Really? He finally asked him out?" Pip was astonished. Kenny's infatuation for the innocent blonde was more than obvious to everyone - especially at prom, where, with the exception of a few songs, he danced only with Butters - but it never seemed like he would ask him out.

"Yeah!" Kyle exclaimed. He was happy for his friends. They both deserved the happiness.

Stan chuckled. "We know how you feel Pip. None of us thought Kenny would ever do it either."

Pip smiled widely. "Well it's great that he has. He really loves Butters, it's quite obvious." There was a small part of him that was jealous that Kenny had finally found someone to be happy with but he didn't acknowledge it. After all, what right did he have to be jealous about Kenny being happy when he had Damien?

"It is."

Suddenly, Pip's smile fell and his face paled. Oh crap. Kyle noticed this and was about to ask him what was wrong, but the blonde leaned over to the plastic wastebasket next to the bed and threw up. Kyle held back Pip's hair and told Stan to go get a paper towel so he could wipe his face.

Pip spit that last of the vomit into the trashcan and took the wet paper towel from Stan with thanks. He wiped his face then leaned back against the wall, groaning. "I hate this…I wish I'd get better."

"Well, at least you're sitting up now," Kyle said reassuringly.

"Yeah…"

They then sat there in the silence - Stan of course was still standing - until Kyle's phone started playing the main theme from _Insidious_. The redhead jumped and looked at his cell phone. "Godammit Stan," he glared at the snickering noirette, "I told you not to do that!" He freakin' **hated** that movie, it scared the hell out of him! And hearing the theme brought back memories of watching that damn movie with Stan.

Unable to contain it any longer, Stan busted out laughing. "I couldn't resist!"

Kyle smacked Stan's arm, earning a short laugh from Pip, and answered phone. "Yeah mom? …I'm visiting a friend right now. …Yes, it's Pip. I had to drop his homework off, and since Damien had to–" He sighed deeply. "But mom, Pip's–" He groaned. "Fine, fine. I'm heading home. …Yes mom, I am! I'll be there soon. Bye." He sighed again and slipped his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry Pip, but we have to go. My mom's freaking out again."

"About you being here?" Pip asked with a troubled tone. He knew most people in South Park still resented that the Brit lived temporarily with Damien and was romantically linked with the anti-Christ. A few of his friends' parents - Sheila and Gerald included - were amongst those who loathed the thought.

"Yeah." Kyle stood. "I'm sorry Pip."

"It's okay," Pip smiled, "Damien should be back soon anyway."

"Okay." Kyle waved as he and Stan made their way to the front door. "See ya later Pip. Tell Damien that we're sorry we couldn't stay."

Pip nodded. "I will."

Halfway to the door, it opened to the sight of the tall redhead that had escorted Pip to prom. He was back in his usual clothes with his piercings back in place. Aerin stopped when he saw Stan and Kyle. "Hey. What're you two doing here?"

"We were watching Pip while Damien's at the pharmacy," Kyle said, crossing his arms over his chest. "My mom wants me home though, so we're actually leaving."

Stan blinked. "Oh hey, you're Damien's friend, uh…"

"His name's Aerin," Kyle sighed. "Forgive him, he's terrible with names." Stan gave his boyfriend an annoyed look. That was just not cool.

"It's alright." Aerin shrugged. "Where's Pip?"

"In bed." Kyle gestured over his shoulder. "He's still got a fever and he's still throwing up a bit, but he's finally sitting up. I think he's getting better. Slowly."

"I'll go check on him. You two go ahead, I'll watch over him." Aerin walked over to the bedroom door as Stan and Kyle left for home.

Pip, who'd been drifting off again, looked tiredly at Aerin. He smiled slightly. "Hey Aerin." Today was turning out to be a good day. First Stan and Kyle stick around and talk for a bit, and now Aerin finally decides to pop in. He must've been hiding out at the hotel so he didn't have to worry about walking in on Damien and Pip. (Pip just wasn't sure if Damien called him or not.)

Aerin just stared at Pip, sensing what felt like Damien's aura around the blonde. He came to two conclusions on the matter: either Damien was using a Glamour to look like Pip, or the Brit was…but that couldn't be. …Could it?

Pip pulled on the collar of the white t-shirt Damien was letting him borrow. He felt unclean seeing as he'd been in the same shirt for a week. "Aerin, could you reach into Damien's closet and get me another shirt?" He pulled it off. "This one dreadfully needs a wash."

Aerin nodded and pulled a jet black t-shirt with gray angel wings decorating it from the closet. He handed to Pip when the blonde threw the other shirt aside. "Excuse me for a moment; I have to make a call."

Pip nodded and watched as the redhead left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He felt something was wrong with his friend, but he wasn't entirely sure what it could be. He shrugged and pulled the clean t-shirt on.

(Meanwhile Damien was standing in the middle of the pharmacy with a bottle of liquid Tylenol PM in one hand and a bottle of Robutussin in the other. His eyebrow twitched slightly. "What the hell is the difference between these two?")

In the living room, Aerin summoned a cell phone and hit the first speed dial. He pressed the phone to his ear. "…Hey, it's me. You know that vision you had a few months ago? …It's happening. You know what to do. Get Shawn and come to South Park. …Yeah…I miss you too. Bye."

Still sitting in the bed, Pip had no idea of what had just been said but that wasn't any concern of it. Reason being, he was leaning over the wastebasket throwing up again. "Ugh," he groaned. "I hope Damien gets the right medicine this time," he muttered.

Aerin poked his head into the room at the sound. "Hey, are you okay?"

Pip spit the last of the puke into the wastebasket and nodded. "Yeah," he grabbed the rag Damien had left with him and wiped his mouth, "I'm fine." The truth was he wasn't fine. He had no idea why he was still throwing up like this. It was really bothering him, not to mention that his throat was burning up! Plus his stomach was churning and tying into a knot. Ugh…

"Hun, you don't look okay, and I know you don't feel fine." Aerin stepped fully into the room. "Look, there's something I have to tell you and Damien. You–" He stopped as Damien opened the front door and stepped inside.

"I'm back," he called into the apartment. "Sorry I took so long, but I just got some Tylenol PM and Robutussin. One of them is bound to work." He didn't bother to mention that he still has no idea what the differences between the two are. He spotted Aerin in the threshold to the bedroom. "Oh, hey. Nice of you to drop in my friend." He clapped his best friend on the shoulder as he walked into the bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed next to Pip. "Where're Stan and Kyle?"

"They had to leave," Pip said. "Kyle's mum called."

"Ah. Well," Damien opened the Robutussin with little effort, "let's try some of this. Hopefully it'll work."

"Um, Damien," Aerin chimed in, "can I talk to you real quick? It's **really** important…"

The noirette looked back at the redhead and, upon seeing the serious look in his eyes, nodded. "Yeah." He set the bottle of medicine on the chair next to the bed and patted the top of Pip's head. "I'll be right back."

Pip nodded. "Okay."

Damien stood and followed Aerin out to the living room. "What is it?"

Aerin closed the bedroom door and quickly said, "There's no easy way to say this: Pip is pregnant. That's why he's been sick like this, that's why nothing has worked. My two friends are coming to bless the child, protecting it from your father's grasp. There's the seer who saw this, Aliya, and there's…well…"

Damien paled. What did he just say? "Wait," he shook his head, "wait, **wait**! Repeat that first part!" Surely he just misheard what Aerin said! There's no way Pip could be pregnant! …Right? (Well, there was a possibility that arose after Pip had Damien's mark carved into his chest, but surely it didn't happen…)

"Pip. Is. Pregnant," Aerin said slowly so that his friend could register each word as it came.

That is what he said, Damien realized. Shaking legs gave out from under him, lucky he was next to the couch. He simply fell there. His eyes widened. _Oh shit…_

…

_A/N: Yes, I am __**very**__ much aware that it takes more than a few weeks for a pregnancy to be detected, but this is the anti-Christ we're talking about. The timeline will be sped up significantly._


	15. Un Holy Shit

_Chapter 12: (Un)Holy Shit_

"Damien!" Aerin rushed to his friend's side. "Are you okay?"

"I…uh…" That was good question: Was Damien okay? Physically of course, he was perfectly fine, but there was so much suddenly rushing through his head. Mostly the question of why he allowed Pip to talk him into carving his mark into him. "I…" He buried his face into his hands. "I'm…I'm not sure…"

Hesitantly, the redhead asked, "Damien, d-do remember that one guy, Shawn Masterson? He was a serious jerk to you?"

"…Yeah…?"

"Well…that jerk…he's…" He glanced away from Damien for a moment and then looked back at him before continuing, "He's coming over, with that Seer who saw the pregnancy coming."

"No," the noirette said sharply as he stood. "I won't allow it!" He didn't care if a fucking Seer was involved; he wasn't going to allow that jerk off anywhere **near** Pip! Especially not now that he was pregnant!

"And why not?" Aerin stood as well. "Can't you just let go of the past you two have together, just this once?"

"Give me one good reason why I should let that bastard anywhere near Pip!"

"Because he's my boyfriend, Damien!"

Damien's face dropped in shock. What? "You're dating that asshole?"

Aerin sighed, "I didn't want to tell you alright…? I knew that you wouldn't take it well. Apparently I was right. I'm sorry."

Seeing the distraught on his best friend's face, Damien sighed and put one hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Aerin, I guess I overreacted… I have to talk to Pip." He walked over to the bedroom door and then stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Regardless of that though, I stand by my original decision. I don't want him near Pip."

Angered, Aerin crossed his arms over his chest and looked away as Damien walked into the bedroom where Pip was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed, resting. The anti-Christ sighed and leaned against the door as he silently closed it, just staring at his beloved. How could he possibly convince the blonde that he was pregnant? He'd be called crazy. But that was the risk he ran when he still had unprotected sex with Pip being fully aware that he could get pregnant after being marked.

"Pip," Damien drawled softly, "you still awake babe?"

Sleepily, Pip looked over at Damien. "Yeah…" He grabbed onto the noirette's arm when he sat down next to him. "What did Aerin tell you?"

Damien bit onto his bottom lip and then repositioned his sitting position so that he was leaning against the same wall Pip was with one arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Pip, this is gonna be hard for you to believe, but please just listen."

Pip snuggled into Damien's chest and nodded. He could clearly hear the serious tone to his beloved's voice, but he didn't care. He hadn't gotten the chance to snuggle against Damien for over a week, he missed the feel. "Okay. What is it?"

The anti-Christ gently grabbed onto Pip's chin and lifted his face so they could look into each others' eyes. In his own, extremely rare tears threatened to spill over. "Pip…"

"D-Damien?" Pip moved so he could cup Damien's face in his hands. "What is it dear? What's wrong?"

Though his heart fluttered amazingly at being called "dear," he ignored it and continued: "Pip," Damien rested one hand on the small bump of Pip's stomach; he could feel a sudden tiny burst of energy pulse through his hand, (_Aerin was right…_ He thought with distress.), "you're pregnant."

Pip's face dropped. How could Damien say something like that? It wasn't even funny. "That's not possible Damien. Besides, you know I'm a boy."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to believe it. But I'm not lying, I swear this to you." His hand gripped onto the fabric of the t-shirt the blonde was wearing. "It's because of the mark."

"The mark?" One of Pip's hands gripped at the fabric where he knew the scar of the inverted cross was. "I don't–" He stopped himself. Damien had tried to tell him something two weeks ago but Pip had stopped him. "Damien…you were trying to tell me something two weeks ago… What was it?"

Hesitantly, Damien said, "With my mark, you cannot go on holy ground."

"…What else?"

"…There's a possibility you can get pregnant. Receiving the mark of a demon, of a **devil** can do this."

Pip began to tremble. Oh God…he…he was telling the truth…this was happening… His bottom lip began to shake with the threat of a sob as he clutched at Damien's shirt so he could be closer to him. "D-Damien…" He soft sob slipped past his lips; the anti-Christ's arms instantly encompassed him. "I…I…" A single tear fell down his face.

"You're scared," Damien whispered.

"Yes… I didn't even think this was," another sob came from him, "was possible…"

Damien tightened his arms around Pip. "I understand your fear, I'm scared too."

"No." Pip shook his head. "You don't understand. You're not the one wh-who's…carrying a child!"

Damien allowed his eyes to slip closed and he buried his face into the familiar golden hair. Pip was right; Damien couldn't possibly understand his fear. The thought of carrying a child–the knowledge that he was indeed carrying one, was terrifying to say the least. A living being was inside of him! So that's why he's been sick then. It was his body trying to tell him he was pregnant.

"Oh no!" Pip yelled as realization smacked him in the face.

"W-What?" Damien's eyes opened to looked at his beloved as he looked back up at him.

"The medicine you've been giving me! You…You don't think its hurt the baby, do you?" Regardless of his shock and fear, Pip's mind suddenly rerouted itself from still thinking it couldn't be real to a genuine, motherly concern that they may have done something to harm their unborn child trying to ward off the "illness."

Damien drew in a sharp breath. Oh hell…they could've. All the medicine he had Pip take the last week, the liquid and the pills, could easily harm their child. "N-No," he said to calm Pip's fears, "your body's been rejecting most of the medicine, so surely no harm has been done."

Pip relaxed just a bit and smiled softly. "That's good." He rested his head against Damien's chest. "…I'm sorry."

"For what babe?" The noirette's eyes softened. What could Pip possibly have to apologize for?

"For getting pregnant," the blonde felt Damien tense, "I should've listened to you when you were telling me what could happen. And I understand entirely if you," another tear fell down his face, "want to go back to Hell or go be with Aerin. I just want you to know I'm–"

"Pip, don't ever apologize for this!" Damien ground his teeth together, his arms tightened around Pip once again. "And don't ever act like I'm going to leave you! I love you dammit! I wouldn't leave over this!" Pip looked up at him again. "I'll never leave your side," he said softly, "I promise."

"Damien…I just don't want you to-to hate me later because you want to leave."

"I could never." He touched their lips together gently for a moment. "It's a shock, yes, but it's no reason to leave when I'm so in love. Besides, I don't want to be like my father. I didn't even meet him until I was five, when my mother died, and even now he acts like I'm a burden - he wants nothing to do with me. I will be here for you," one hand moved back to rest on Pip's stomach, "and for our child. Always."

A sad-happy smile crossed Pip's face. That was just what he wanted to hear. "Thank you, Damien."

Damien mirrored his beloved's smile. "Are you still tired?"

Pip nodded. "A bit."

"Well then," Damien moved them so that they would be lying down with Pip resting on his chest, "get some rest babe." He kept one arm around Pip's waist, resting his hand on the side of the blonde's stomach. "We can talk more when you wake up again."

"Mm-hmm…" Pip's eyes slipped closed.

…

When Pip woke up five hours later, he was convinced everything him and Damien had talked about was a dream. He couldn't be pregnant, it just wasn't possible. But regardless of his mind saying that, his hands went to rest on the small bulge on his stomach all the same.

His hand rested over Damien's and he stopped to look up at the sleeping face of the anti-Christ. He looked neither peaceful nor restless, but something in between that Pip had never seen before. It almost made Damien look like a fallen angel, and suddenly he wanted him.

Pip moved himself so he could plant a kiss on Damien's half-exposed collarbone, then his throat, and then his jaw line. He stopped at the noirette's lips and blushed. _I shouldn't be doing this while he sleeps. _He lowered his head back down to Damien's chest.

"Why'd you stop?" Damien muttered. He opened one eye and looked down at the blonde in time to see him jump.

His face began burning brighter. "D-Damien! I didn't realize you were awake!" Oh no, why couldn't he have just been asleep?

"I wasn't." He smirked playfully. "That is, until **someone** decided to seduce me in my sleep."

"O-Oh…I'm sorry Damien, I…I didn't think that would wake you up."

Damien chuckled and flipped them so that Pip was underneath him. He sat up, sitting lightly on the Brit's legs as his own straddled his waist. "You don't have to apologize, sleep is for night anyway. Besides, if you want something from me, just ask. I belong to you as much as you belong to me. So," he fell forward, bracing himself with his hand on either side of Pip's head, "is there something you wanted?"

A light blush still present on his face, Pip wrapped his arms around Damien's torso and gripped at the back of his shirt. "Y…Yes."

The noirette lowered himself to his elbows. "What do you want?"

"You."

Damien brought their lips together and slid his tongue into Pip's mouth, earning a soft moan from him. One hand traveled down to the hem of the blonde's shirt and lifted it up slightly as it traveled up his front. Pip disconnected their lips to strip his and Damien's shirts off before continuing, his hands ran down the anti-Christ's chest to the button of his shorts but he was stopped.

"What…?" Pip pouted. He was just told all he had to do was ask for something and he'd get it. Why was he stopped?

Damien smirked at the disappointed pout. "Calm down my Pip, I'm not stopping you. Maybe this time we shouldn't take it so fast though." He kissed him again. "Just this once, maybe we should go slow."

Even though he knew Damien really wanted it, Pip continued to pout. "If you wanted to go slowly, you have the first few times. Now that I'm pregnant, we don't **need** to stop and think, and go slow with things. What else could happen if we just got to it?"

Damien's eyes narrowed slightly. Pip was unusually feisty and horny today; the noirette was truly taken off guard by it. "I know where you're coming from Pip, and I know I should've gone a bit slower when dealing with you so that I could be certain it was what you really wanted, but Pip," he cupped his beloved's cheek with one hand, "I can tell you that we both need this. We need to just enjoy the light and teasing touches for a bit before we 'get to it,' as you said. Believe me," his hand traveled to the mark over Pip's heart, "feeling love with the lightest touch is much better than just fucking and going about our business."

Pip's eyes softened and he rested one hand over Damien's. He smiled. In response, Damien chuckled. "Though I have to say, I do love this more horny side of you," Pip turned red again, "we should definitely explore it sometime."

Pip smacked the noirette's chest lightly. "If you want this, do it now before I change my mind!"

Damien laughed and leaned down to lick at Pip's chest where the mark was. "Gladly."


End file.
